Silent Sparrow
by Captain Rika Kisuktai
Summary: Jack Sparrow was sent body and soul to Davy Jones Locker...but in order to bring him back, the Kraken survivors need to find his spirit, The Silent Sparrow. This story contains name calling, drunk peoples, and funky peanuts. Some DMC and AWE spoilers.
1. Jaquline

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

My first pirates of the caribbean fic! 

Yay!

This story takes place just after Jack gets eaten in 'Dead Man's Chest'

Yay!

…

Wait…No! Jack got eaten:(

I own Jaquline and the inn-keeper.

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

Enjoy!

Note: I LOVE JACK!

* * *

_Tortuga_

Another typical night in the pirate party town.

Pirates were drinking their heads off, chasing women, dunking the mayor in the well,and doing all the typical things drunk pirates love to do.

None of the pirates payed any particular attention to the teenage girl standing near the docks.

Her shoulder length dark brown hair was held back from her face in a dark blue bandanna. Her dark brown eyes, weary from the lack of sleep, anxiously scanned the horizon.

She kept fingering a silver oriental dragon ring that was attached to a golden chain that hung around her neck. A present from her father's travels.

"Father, where are you?" She whispered into the salty sea air that lingered around the docks.

"Jaquline!" A middle-aged heavy woman walked out of the inn directly next to the docks.

"Jaquline, you've been standing out here for three days. Come inside and eat." She said, walking up to Jacquline.

"No. Father will be here soon. Soon…" Jaquline muttered.

"You need to eat."

"NO." Jaquline said defiantly, and sat down, indian-style.

"Jaquline! Stop acting like a child, and start acting like the 14 year old you are!"

Jaquline said nothing, still staring into the distance.

"I don't know what to do with you. If it wasn't for your poor mother and your good-for-nothing pirate father…"

Suddenly Jaquline was nose-to-nose with the inn-keeper.

"Don't. Insult. My. Father. In. My. Presence. Savvy?" Her voice was low and deadly.

The inn-keeper gulped, and nodded. She had momentarily forgotten that Jaquline pretty much worshipped her father, and the smallest rude remark about her father could get you fatally injured.

It had happened before.

The inn-keeper walked hurriedly back into the inn.

Jaquline turned back toward the sea, hugging herself.

"Father, where are you? You come every month. It's been over a month. Almost a month and a half. I don't want to think 'worst case senario' but…" Her eyes welled up with tears.

"But you always keep your promises. You always visit!" Jaquline cried quietly.

The exaustment and hunger finally took it's toll on Jaquline. She collapsed on her back.

"You always visit…" She whispered as she slipped into darkness.

.X._**Dream sequence**_.X.

Jaquline stood in an endless desert of stone.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

She heard a gunshot behind her.

She whipped around, and saw a large ship. It seemed vaugely familiar to her…

She realized why the ship seemed so familiar to her.

It was her father's ship. She reconized the black sails that hung limply from the mast.

"Father!" She yelled.

It echoed around the stone desert.

A face popped over the railing of the ship.

It was blurry, but she knew who it was.

It wasn't just his face that was turning fuzzy. The outline of the ship was blurring too.

"No! Father!" Jaquline yelled, and tried to run toward her father's ship, but instead of getting closer, it got farther and farther away. Soon it was a teeny-tiny black speck on the horizon.

**.X. **_**End**__**Dream sequence**_**.X.**

Jaquline woke up, very disorented.

That dream…It was of her father's ship. But where was it?

Where was she?

She looked around at the room she was in. It was very plain, very small, and smelled funny.

It was her room in the inn.

She got out of the bed, then sat down quickly.

The room seemed to rock when she stood up, and her head was hurting terribly.

She stood up again, swaying and tried not to fall over.

She staggered over to her dresser/mirror.

She grabbed the edges of the dresser to steady herself.

Jaquline couldn't believe what she was seeing in the mirror.

There was a reflection of a man, a few inches taller than her, with dark brown eyes and long, dark brown to black hair, which was mostly in braids and dreadlocks. His facial hair was in a goatee-type style; the beard was fashioned into two long braids. He wore several strands of beads in his hair, a single piece of eight draped over his red bandanna, a silver chain-link charm, and a reindeer shin bone needle. On the right side of his jaw was an open wound, reminiscent of a scrape.

Jaquline started to shake slightly. She raised her hand to her face.

The man in the mirror did the same.

Jaquline gulped.

The man smiled.

"Well Jackie, you do take after yer old man," He spoke with a slight slurr to his words, almost as if drunk.

"You will be reconized as my daughter now. I'll always be within you." He whispered.

Jaquline blinked, and she was suddenly staring at herself in the mirror.

She felt a prickling feeling on her left arm, just above the wrist. She rolled up her sleeve, and her heart seemed to skip a beat.

There, plain as the room she was in, was a tatoo identical to her father's.

She shook her head.

Was she going mad?

She swayed over to the door, and entered the hallway.

She (somehow) managed to make it downstairs without tripping from the entire place rocking like a boat.

"Jaquline! Are you ok?" The inn-keeper asked. From her point of view, Jaquline was the one rocking like a drunk.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine." Jaquline answered.

"Well, where are you going? You've been asleep for a full day."

"I'm just going for a walk. That's all." Jaquline said, and left.

The minute she stepped out of the inn, she had a very strong urge.

"I wonder where I can pick up a _lot_ of rum…"

Well, like father like daughter.

* * *

Ok, I'll give you three guesses on who Jaquline's dad is. ;p 

Read and Review!

YAY.


	2. Dead Man Tells A Tale xIn a funky wayx

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter!

Yay!

Did you guess who Jaquline's father was???

It's…NORRINGTON!

Just Kidding! ;p Maybe next story…hmmm…

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

Enjoy!

Note: I LOVE JACK!

* * *

_Tia Dalma's Shack,Pelegosto._

The survivors of the Kraken attack on the _Black Pearl_ sat and stood silently around the shack, still unable to accept the afact that Captain Jack Sparrow was gone.

Elizibeth seemed espicially traumatized.

Will looked at her.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back…"

Tia Dalma appeared next to him.

"Would you do it? Hmm?" She looked at the broken group of people.

"What would any of you be willing to do, hmm?"

The voodoo preistess lowered her voice.

"Would you sail to de ends of de Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack & him precious _Pearl_?"

Gibbs stepped forward from the doorway.

"Aye."

"Aye." Pintel and Raggetti stood up.

"-_squawk_!- Aye!" Cotton's parrot said for him.

"Yes." Elizibeth whispered.

"Aye." Will said.

Tia Dalma smiled.

"All right." She said happily.

"But if you go and brave de weird, and haunted shores at world's end…Den you will need a captain who knows dose waters." She said, turning toward the stairs that led to the next floor.

A pair of black boots started walking down the stairs in the back of the shack.

Everyone stood behind Tia Dalma, their eyes widening.

Standing there at the foot of the stairs, looking seemingly smug, stood Captain Hector Barbossa.

"So tell me, what's become of me ship?" He said. Jack the Monkey jumped on his shoulder and screeched as his master took a large, bite of a green apple and laughed.

"B-b-b-b-but you're supposed to be dead!" Pintel said in a wavering voice.

"But I'm not. Isn't that a bit obvious?" Barbossa said, taking another bite of the apple, savoring the crisp fruit.

"But how? I saw Jack shoot you in the Isla de Muerta." Will said.

"Capsized!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Cotton's right. The island sank during that hurricane." Gibbs said.

"I ave me ways." Tia Dalma answered.

"So, Jack's ended up in Davy Jones' Locker?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes. You are familiar with the waters near world's end. Now all we need is the rest of Jack..." Tia Dalma answered.

"The 'rest of Jack'? He's in Davy Jones' Locker!" Will shouted.

"Quiet! Only Jack's body and soul reside in Davy Jones' Locker. His spirit lives on…in his child." She explained.

"How are we going to find his child? 'E could be any where!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"You were part of Jack's crew Mr. Gibbs. Was there anyplace that he visited frequently?" Elizebeth asked quietly.

"Hmmm…Now that ye mention it, he always visited Tortuga at least once a month. When ever we made port he went off someplace. I asked him where he was going once and he told me 'To check up on the hatchling.'" Gibbs thought out loud.

"Then onto Tortuga!" Ragetti said.

"We don't have a ship." Will said.

"I 'ave a ship. It won't survive de trip to world's end. It can make it to Tortuga, but dat's it." Tia Dalma offered.

"…Now is it 'onto Tortuga'?"

* * *

little bit boring, but it moves the story along.

Will they be able to find Jack's spirit?

Next chapter!

Read and Review!

YAY!


	3. Runin With The Silent Sparrow

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed my second chapter! 

Yay!

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

Enjoy!

Note: I LOVE JACK!

* * *

_Tortuga-2 days later_

Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Tia Dalma, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Cotton and his parrot stepped off of Tia Dalma's pitful ship, just in time to watch it fall to pieces and sink.

"Great. Now we're stuck here." Marty said from around Gibbs' knee.

"No we're not. When we leave, we can 'borrow' a ship." Barbossa said with a smile.

"We'll find Jack's child faster if we split up. Marty, you go with Cotton," Will ordered.

"Aye!" Marty said, and followed Cotton into the town.

"Pintel, you go with…um…him,"

"Me name's Ragetti!" Ragetti said, a tiny bit irked.

"Come on!" Pintel walked off.

Gibbs, you can go with Barbossa; and I'll go with Elizabeth."

Gibbs seemed uneasy to go searching with his enemy, but if it would get his captain back…

"I'll search by meself." Tia Dalma said, walking off.

"Will, the child could be anywhere in this town." Elizabeth told him.

"We have to think like Jack on this one. Where would he…" Will didn't finish, because a drunk teenager grabbed him around the waist and puked all over his boots.

"Sorry mate." The teenager mumbled, and staggered off toward the tavern.

"Well that's great. Just great. These were brand-new boots." Will whined a little bit.

"Well, I can't remember what I was going to say…Let's just start at that inn over there." Will pointed to the inn next to the docks.

When they entered the doors, they saw the heavy inn-keeper with a black eye and a small cut on her cheek.

"Excuse me ma'am, but do you happen to know where Jack Sparrow's child is?" Will asked.

"Jaquline just left a while ago." Seeing the confused look on their faces she added. "Well, she's better known as the 'Silent Sparrow'."

"So Jack's child is a girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why is she called the 'Silent Sparrow'?" Will asked.

"She's called that because you never know when she robs or injure you. She's deadly silent."

"Hmmm…you know, she's proboly already stolen from you. Did you check your belongings when you arrived?" The inn-keeper asked.

Will felt around his waist. His pouch of money and his father's dagger were missing.

The inn-keeper frowned.

"I'm really worried about her. She takes after Jack. He hasn't shown up for his monthly visit, and she took it rather hard. She's become much more voilent. She's the one who gave me these injuries earlier."

"What happened?" Will asked, wanting to know more about Jaquline, the Silent Sparrow.

"Well…"

**xXxXxXx**_**Flashback**_**XxXxXxXxXx**

The inn-keeper was organizing the front desk when Jaquline stumbled down the stairs.

"Jaquline! Where are you going?"

"'M just going out for a drink." Her words were slurred.

The inn-keeper walked over and backed her up against the wall.

"Not today you're not! You're staying here!"

Jaquline sidestepped and looked at her.

"You can't keep a wild bird caged." She whispered.

"You are turning into your father!" The inn-keeper yelled.

"Come now Ms. Belle, you say it like it's bad thing!" Jaquline smirked, and turned toward the door.

"It _is_ a bad thing! Your father is a rotton, drunken criminal who-''

Jaquline whipped around and punched the inn-keeper in the eye, making her fall on her back.

Jaquline walked over to her, pulling out a dagger with a black blade and an emerald encrusted hilt. Another present from her father.

She bent down and pressed the blade against the inn-keeper's cheek, drawing a thin line of blood.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. This is your last warning. _Never _insult my father in my presence, savvy? Next time, it'll be more than a scratch." She whispered, voice low and deadly once again. All signs of drunkeness were gone, leaving dead seriousness in it's place.

Jaquline Sparrow left the inn with rum on her mind.

The inn-keeper started to weep.

What had happened to the sweet little girl who always listened?

**XxXx_End Flashback_XxXxX**

* * *

That was the third chapter! 

The next chapter, Will gets called a eunich!

Read and Review!

YAY!


	4. Did It Hurt?

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Thanks to all who review…period! 

I luv yall!!

I own Jaquline and the inn-keeper.

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

Enjoy!

Note: I LOVE JACK!

* * *

_Tavern, Tortuga_

Jaquline felt strange about the man she had just robbed.

She had never seen him before in her life, but she felt like she knew him.

Call it her "sixth sense", call it the rum messing with her head, but she felt the same turmoil in him as she did in her.

It had something to do with his father.

"Mug o' rum, Sparrow?" The bartender asked.

"Bottle of rum." She answered, placing her coins on the table.

_Her _coins, not the man's.

The bartender gave her the bottle and snatched the coins off the counter.

Jaquline took a thoughtful gulp of the rum.

She had stolen from about thirty-five people since she had become the Silent Sparrow.

Thirty-five people in two days.

So, why did this one man make her feel guilty?

She took another gulp of rum.

"What'll it be?"

"We're looking for the Silent Sparrow. We need to talk to her."

Jaquline almost choked on her rum.

She glanced over at the man talking to the bartender.

It was the man she just robbed!

"The Silent Sparrow is usually either here, or at the inn." The bartender said gruffly.

"Why do you need ta talk to her?" Jaquline asked in a deep voice.

"It's personal." The woman behind him said.

Jaquline stood up and started toward the door.

"I'm truthfully sorry 'bout yer boots mate." Jaquline whispered as she passed the man.

Then she took off running.

"???…Wait! That was the one who took my things!" The man said, and he took off after her.

Jaquline twisted and turned through the streets of Tortuga, always running, but always letting them follow her closely.

Finally, she stopped at a dead end. She turned toward a box and got her sword that her father gave her out of its hiding spot.

She turned to face the couple. The man drew his sword, and stepped closer.

"Why did you steal my things?"

"Girl's got ta make a livin' somehow." She answered.

Jaquline lunged forward, sword flashing.

They stood in place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow.

Then, while their swords were locked, Jaquline asked an unexpected qusestion.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" The man asked, confused.

"You know- snip,snip." She made a scissor cutting motion with her free hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you have a certain air about you that yells 'eunich'. I mean, how did you find all the time to practice sword-fighting?"

Jaquline kicked the confused man in the privates, causing him to curl into a ball on the ground.

Jaquline shrugged.

"Whoops. Guess I was wrong. Sorry!" She said, then climbed the wall.

She stood on top of the small wooden wall, and threw down the man's knife and money.

Then she jumped down on the other side, with a smirk on her face.

She took a gulp of rum and smiled.

"There she is!" A gravely voice sounded arcoss the ally that she found herself in.

At the end of the ally were two dirty looking men.

Jaquline dived for a door to her right.

Inside, she locked the door, and smiled.

"Jaquline?"

Jaquline turned around slowly.

She was in the inn, the inn-keeper glaring at her.

"Oh bugger." Jaquline muttered.

* * *

Chapter 4 done! 

Hee hee…Will got kicked in his privates!

Read and Review!


	5. Funky Peanuts

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Thanks to all who review…period! 

I luv yall!!

I own Jaquline.

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

Enjoy!

Note: I LOVE JACK!

* * *

_Davy Jones' Locker_

Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting in the captain's quarters, munching on a peanut.

He had found that peanuts were the only food-stuff in the endless, flat stone desert.

He had accepted the fact that he was dead, and now he was depressed.

1-There was absolutly NO RUM. NONE. NOT A DROP.

That fact by itself irked him to no end. Now that he had been sober for two days, his temper had been consideratly shortened.

2-His daughter had no idea that he was dead.

Jaquline…just thinking about her caused tears to appear in his eyes.

"_Jack, Jack that be the same attitude that lost ye the _Pearl_.."_ Barbossa's voice flitted through his mind.

Barbossa was right. Jack was a pirate. More importantly, a Pirate Lord. By definition, they are only supposed to care for themselves.

And he did. For a while anyways.

He cared for himself, and his daughter on an emotional level.

Jack realized that he was a softie.

He stood up, and went up on decks to clear his mind.

Jack blinked a few times.

"Great. I'm _sober_, and I'm seein' meself. I've must've lost me mind."

Standing in front of him was……_him_.

About 20 versions of him, all looking different. Some had no shirt, well quite a few had no shirt on, some were covered in tattoos, and there was one eyeing a goat.

_Wait…when did I get a goat?_

"Are…are you people real?" The real Jack asked.

"Aye Captain!" The 'Jacks' replied.

Jack unholstered his pistol, and shot the closest 'Jack'.

He fell down, dead.

But a few moments later, he got back up with a confused look on his face, and no wound to speak of.

"…Do you know how to clean up a ship?" Jack asked.

"Aye aye Captain!" The 'Jacks' said, and went about tidying up the _Black Pearl._

Jack took a peanut out of his coat pocket.

_What the 'ell are in these things??_

* * *

I just had to write a chapter devoted to Jack. 

The peanuts made him loopy!

Read and Review!


	6. I Would Fight The Devil Himself

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Thanks to all who review…period! 

I own Jaquline and the inn-keeper

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

Enjoy!

Note: I LOVE JACK!

* * *

_Tortuga_

"Oh bugger."

That was possibly _the_ most smartest thing Jaquline had done in her life.

Yes, she got away from the two pirates and the man she robbed, but she had just locked herself in the inn.

She had entered the side door next to the front desk.

The inn-keeper strode up to Jaquline.

"Where have you been young lady?" She demanded.

"Ummmm…out for some fresh air?" Jaquline, due to the three bottles of rum she had drinken earlier, couldn't find a good excuse.

"What are you holding?"

"……Tea?"

"You know very well that I'm the only person in Tortuga that serves tea."

"_Fine._ It's rum. Satisfied? I've been drinking. I _am_ drinking. I've been drinking for two days solid. Do you want to know why?" Jaquline's voice raised a few notches.

"Because I'm depressed. What do depressed people do? They go and live in their comfort zone. Which in my case is a continuous state of drunkeness. Rum rum rum, and more rum!"

"She definatly be Jack's daughter."

Jaquline didn't notice the two men standing behind the inn-keeper.

The man who spoke was a tall, older man with a scraggly brown beard and a monkey on his shoulder.

The man next to him was shorter, and a salt-and-pepper beard.

"……I recognize you. Is your name Bidds?" She asked the shorter man.

"It's Gibbs."

"Yeah…you're my dad's first mate! But if you're here, where's Father?"

He didn't say anything, he looked at the floor.

Jaquline's eyes widened.

She sat down in the chair to the right of her, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh god…he's gone…" The bottle of rum slipped from her grasp and shattered on the wooden floor.

"I felt it deep in me heart…that would be the only reason he wouldn't come…oh dear god…" Jaquline completely broke down and started to sobb.

The front doors opened and the man and woman walked in.

"We found her." Barbossa said grimly.

Elizabeth looked at the hysterical Jaquline.

"She figured out that Jack's gone." Gibbs whispered.

Elizabeth felt guilty, because she was the one who basically condemmed Jack to his death.

The inn-keeper put her arms around Jaquline.

"Now, now Jaquline. Everything's going to be alright…"

"NO IT'S NOT!! Stop talking to me like you know what's going on in me head! YOU DON'T KNOW!!" Jaquline stood up and screamed.

Then she ran up to her room and slammed the door, causing it to fall on the floor,broken.

Jaquline sat on her bed, crying.

"Father…"

Jaquline thought about all the times she had with him.

Him teaching her how to sword fight, and his way of trickery…

Telling her his tall tales of escaping islands…

Telling her that she was his world...

His reason for life…

And now she would never see him again…

"May I come in?"

Jaquline looked up, eyes red.

It was a woman that she vaguely reconized.

She was dark skinned, and wearing a tattered sea green dress.

"Tia Dalma, right?" Jaquline asked carefully.

The woman nodded.

"It's been almost thirteen years since we've seen each other, and you remember me name." Tia Dalma smiled, revealing dark teeth.

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jaquline.

"Your father was a good man." Tia Dalma spoke with a heavy accent. Jamacian maybe?

Jaquline nodded.

"You have your father's spirit."

"I just wish that I could see him one more time, to tell him that I love him. The last time he was here we had an argument, I don't even remember what it was about, but my parting words to him were 'I wish that you would go away." Jaquline started to sob again.

"What would you do to bring your father back?" Tia Dalma asked.

Jaquline looked at her.

"I would take on the devil himself to bring Father back. If I had to face the sea goddes Calypso that Father told me about, I'd do it." Jaquline's gaze was fierce. Anybody else would be intimidated by her, but Tia Dalma just smiled.

"There is a way to bring him back." Tia Dalma said. Jaquline looked at her.

"How?"

"We need to sail to de ends of de Earth, and into the Locker. You need to come with."

"Why?"

"Your father was not on good terms with any of us when he died. He would not trust us. You on the other hand…"

Jaquline jumped up.

"I'll come."

"De journey would be very dangerous…"

"I'm bringing Father back. Nothing you say will stop me."

_Love is a powerful thing. Maybe this child is more than she seems…_ Tia Dalma thought.

* * *

Chapter 6! 

YAY!

Next chapter they borrow a boat to Singapore!

Read and Review!


	7. Was It Worth It?

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Thanks to all who review…period! 

I own Jaquline!

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

Enjoy!

Note: I LOVE JACK!

* * *

_Tortuga_

The small group of people stood at the docks.

"What are going to do now?" Gibbs asked.

"We need to get a ship and sail to Singapore, get a crew there, then sail to the end of the world." Barbossa said.

"That sounds easy enough. I know just the ship." Jaquline said.

She led everyone over to a small, sleek ship that was guarded a soldier.

"How are we going to board?" Will asked.

Jaquline smiled.

"Leave that to me." Was all that she said.

Jaquline sauntered over to the soldier, in a sexyful way, and leaned up against him.

"Hey there big boy. What's a fine man like you doing in a terrible town like this?" She asked silkily.

"'M making sure none steal this ship." The man gulped, starting to sweat.

_This is too easy._

"How about you play hooky for a bit, and I show you what this town is truly about?"

The pitiful man nodded excitingly.

Jaquline delivered a swift punch to his forehead, and the man was out like a light.

"This town is 'bout pirates, savvy? Don't trust 'em. 'Specially woman pirates."

She waved the group over and they boarded the ship.

"Sparrow, have ye ever been on a ship?" Barbossa asked as he stood at the ship's wheel.

"Only once. Father showed me the ropes on the _Pearl_." Jaquline replied casually.

On the ship all traces of her drunken swagger disappeared, but she still slurred the tiniest bit.

Jaquline leaned on the rail, thinking of the adventure ahead bringing her father back to life.

Jack the monkey sat on the railing next to her, eyeing her necklace.

"Don't even think about it furball, unless you want me to test how far I can toss a monkey out to sea." Jaquline growled, glancing at the un-dead monkey.

Jack just looked at her with big innocent eyes.

"You're not fooling anyone," Jaquline said.

"…Oh great. I'm talking to a monkey." She added, walking to the other side of the boat.

Elizabeth joined her.

"Nervous?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Jaquline answered bluntly. There was something that made her uneasy around Elizabeth. It was the simple fact that it felt like she was hiding something.

"…Your father was a good man, even if he didn't want to admit it." Elizabeth said.

"So you knew him well?"

"Yes."

"Were you there when he died?" Jaquline asked quietly.

"……Yes." Elizabeth hesitated.

"How did he die?"

"He went down with his ship." Elizabeth answered quickly.

Jaquline looked at her coldly.

"Did he go down with because he wanted to, or because he was forced to?"

Elizabeth was at a loss for words.

How did she figure it out?

"I may not have known him my entire life, but I do know one thing. He would never throw his life away just because his ship is sinking. He had more important things in his life than a ship."

Jaquline straightened up.

"You had something to do with his death, didn't you Elizabeth?" She asked coldly, locking eyes with her.

Elizabeth said nothing.

"Was it worth it? Was it worth ending my father's life to save your own?" Jaquline felt her rage starting to grow.

Elizabeth finally broke eye contact, hurrying below deck.

Jaquline stood there, fuming.

Jack the monkey ambled over across the railing and stared at Jaquline.

"Barbossa! I'm about to stab your monkey!"

"Go ahead. 'E can't die. 'E's cursed." Barbossa chuckled.

Jaquline glared at the grinning monkey.

This was going to be a LONG trip.

* * *

_3 days later_

"Where are we?" Jaquline hovered over Barbossa's shoulder.

"In a boat." Barbossa replied. She had been asking the same question every single day.

"More specific please."

"Alright. In a boat on water."

"Forget it. I'll just look at the maps." Jaquline sighed.

"Now there's an idea. Just leave me be." Barbossa growled.

Jaquline was about to enter the captian's cabin, when she noticed a smudge on the horizon that was getting closer.

"Mr. Gibbs? Is that a ship, or am I becoming delusional from lack of rum, or both?" Jaquline asked.

Gibbs ran over to port side, and peered at the coming shape.

"Ship off the port bow!"

"What be her colors?"

"…It's the Navy!" Was the paniced answered.

Jaquline's brain was running through her list of options.

"I have an idea!" She declared.

"Everyone except Tia and Elizabeth go and hide below decks!"

"What's yer plan?" Barbossa asked.

"Trust me." She answered with a smile.

* * *

I promise, next chapter there will be action! 

Read and review!

YAY.


	8. Trust Me

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Thanks to all who review…period! 

I own Jaquline and the women pirate crew

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

Enjoy!

Note: I LOVE JACK!

Sequences like _this are flashbacks_

* * *

"Trust me." Was all Jaquline said. 

All the men ran below decks to hide.

Tia Dalma and Elizabeth looked at Jaquline standing at the ship's wheel.

"What's de plan child?" Tia Dalma asked.

"Just follow my lead." Jaquline smiled.

The Navy ship came side by side with their ship.

But something was wrong. There were no soldiers on deck.

Instead, there were pirates of the deadliest kind.

Women pirates.

The woman that seemed to be the captain stood on the railing.

"What be yer buisness and where be ye headin'?" She had flaming red hair and stormy grey eyes. She also had two straight swords strapped to her belt.

"We are nothing but the wives of humble merchants sailing back to Singapore. We were recently attacked by pirates. They killed all of the crew except us, and they stole our wares." Jaquline said pitifully, having already thought of the story a good five minutes earlier.

The woman on the other ship frowned.

"I don't think that ye be tellin' the truth. So, you wouldn't mind if me crew boarded fer a little bit? Just to test the validity of yer story." She nodded at the other women, and they swung over on ropes.

Almost immediately after they landed on deck, the men from below decks burst up, swords drawn.

The woman captain glared at Jaquline, who lept down and drew her sword.

" 'Merchant sailors wives?' '' The captain asked.

"What can I say? Lying comes naturaly to me." Jaquline smiled.

They both drew their swords, and Jaquline jumped at her.

Jaquline slashed at the captain's chest, but she parried at the last moment.

The force of the impact jarred Jaquline's arms for a split moment.

Then the real fight started.

The captain was obviously more expirenced than Jaquline, and that gave her an edge.

_I'm going to have to use my head in this fight,_ Jaquline thought.

The captain was pushing her up the stairs near the ship's wheel.

She managed to pin Jaquline to the floor with her rapiers.

Jaquline's mind was frantically running through options.

_Jaquline was laying tucked in her bed in Tortuga, listening intently to another one of her father's stories. This one was one of not-so-long ago._

_"I told him 'Put it away son. It's not worth you getting beat again' _

_He ignored me, so I took action. _

_I spun the wheel of the ship, and the sail boom whipped around and slammed him in the chest. He ended up hanging on for his life over the water…"_

Jaquline glanced over to the ship's wheel. It was only a few feet away.

She put her foot on the captain's abdomen and flipped her.

Jaquline scrambled to the ship's wheel, waited for the captain to get on her feet and regain her balance, and turned the wheel hard.

Just as her father described it, the sail boom swung around and struck her in the chest, causing her to drop her swords and cling to the wood as she hung over the rough waters.

"Now, as long as you're just _hanging_ there, pay attention. You have two options: One, you hang there until your arms get tired and then fall into the water and drown,"

The captain's face was barely concealing fear.

"Or two, you can call off your men-women, my bad- and I can let you back on the boat."

"…Is there a third option?"

"Yes. I can shoot you now and then help me crew. Which'll it be?" Jaquline pulled out her pistol (that she had stolen from Barbossa when she was bugging him earlier).

"Well?" She cocked the gun.

* * *

I LIKE CLIFFHANGERS! 

I try to up date as soon as I can, but its hard to think at ten thirty at night and drinking your body weight in tea…

Read and Review!


	9. Foxes and Bloody Monkeys

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 9! 

To everyone who reviewed the last chapter: You like me! You really like me!(starts to cry happily)

To everyone who didn't: WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!?!?!  
I own Jaquline, Yoko/Fox and her crew of the _Shadow Ruby._

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean :( sniff,sniff…

Enjoy!

Note: JACK IS SEXY!!!

* * *

"Well?" Jaquline cocked the pistol. 

"How do I know that the moment I tell my crew to stand down, you won't shoot me?"

"You'll just have to trust me. I'm a woman of my word." Jaquline said.

"CREW! Stand down!" The captain yelled.

"My crew! Do the same." Jaquline comanded.

The women pirates dropped their swords, and Jaquline's "crew" sheathed theirs.

Jaquline turned the wheel back, and the captain dropped back on the deck.

Barbossa walked up to Jaquline, who was putting her pistol into her belt.

"Since when were we your crew?" He growled.

"Since I'm the only one Father can trust. Four people in this 'crew' have tried to kill him in the past. One succeded." Jaquline said quietly.

The woman captain picked up her swords, and walked over to Jaquline. Now that she was closer (and not trying to kill her), Jaquline had a very vague feeling that she knew her.

"You were telling the truth." She simply stated. Jaquline shugged.

"I'm a woman of me word, like I said before."

"Me name's Yoko. I'm the captain of the _Shadow Ruby_. What's your's?" She extended her hand.

"Jaquline." Jaquline shook it.

Jaquline's left sleeve lifted, revealing for a second her sparrow tattoo.

Yoko's eyes widened.

"…It's just like his…"

"What?" Jaquline asked.

"Nothing." Yoko answered quickly. She seemed very flustered.

"Singapore, huh? May I ask why?"

"No." Barbossa stated bluntly.

"Alright Hector, no need to be snippy."

Barbossa was intent on avoiding Yoko's gaze.

"Oh, I see what your problem is. You're still upset that I chose him over you. You need to move on with your life mate."

Barbossa ignored her.

" Crew! Back to the ship!" Yoko started down the stairs and off the ship, when Jaquline stopped her.

"You seem so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it."

"When you see him again, just ask your father about Fox." She said with a sad smile.

Then she swung over to the Navy ship and sailed off.

Jaquline walked over to Barbossa.

"So Fox lives…" He murmered.

"Who is Fox?" Jaquline asked.

"She's been one of the most feared female pirates for a good twenty years now." He explained, with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"You like her don't you?" Jaquline smiled.

Barbossa frowned.

"Aye, but she's been claimed by another."

Jaquline nodded thoughtfully, and walked off.

When she was out of his sight range, Jaquline held and admired a small golden amulet, once belonging to a certain Captain Barbossa. She pocketed it with a smile.

Oh, how she loved the art of pick-pocketing.

* * *

"63 bottles of rum on the wall, 63 bottles of rum. Take one down, gulp it down, 62 bottle of rum on the wall…" Jaquline had been singing the song repeatedly for 3 weeks. 

There was nothing else to do.

"Oh father. When I get you back, we both are going to drink our heads off. Yeah…that's a good plan. God, I need a drink. I'm talking to thin air. Hmmmm…thin air…I wonder if there's such a thing as thick air…"

"Land ho!" Marty shouted from the crow's nest.

"THANK THE LORD!!" Jaquline yelled, a little too loudly. Barbossa glared at her.

Jaquline ran up to Barbossa.

"Does that mean Singapore's in sight?"

"No."

"NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?!?!" Jaquline yelled.

Barbossa's hand itched to slap her, but he controlled it. She may be a child, but he knew that she was the child of the two most deadliest pirates on the seas.

"We're near the Philippines. After the Philippenes, it's the South China Sea, _then_ Singapore." Barbossa explained, his anger barely contained.

Jaquline stormed off, with Jack the monkey following her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY MONKEY!!!!!!" She screamed, pulling out her pistol and shooting him in the head.

Of course, since he was undead, he did not suffer any injuries.

Jaquline glared at him, and stomped over to the railing.

"Going a wee bit stir crazy child?" Tia Dalma walked up to Jaquline.

"I just want to go to this Locker place and find Father."

"Well, once we find Sao Feng and get his charts, we can sail to Davy Jones' Locker and rescue your father."

Jaquline sighed.

"It's almost been a month…I just hope Father hasn't completely lost his mind."

* * *

Chapter 9 is DONE. 

Next chapter, we have a check up on Jack to see how many crew members he has shot and/or stabbed.

Read and review!


	10. Pie with Salmon Cream and Garlic Salt

* * *

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai 

Chapter 10!

Double digits…SWEET.

To everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Thank you, Thank you, I love you!

To everyone who didn't: …I'M WAITING.  
I own Jaquline.

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean  sniff,sniff…

Enjoy!

Flashbacks are _like this. Underlined and italics._

There is a long flashback sequence. Just a note of warning.

Note: JACK IS SEXY!!! SO IS NORRINGTON!!

Tee hee…what can I say? My eyes don't lie…and neither do my hips…well, they do. Never mind…

* * *

Davy Jones' Locker 

"63 bottles of rum on the wall, 63 bottles of rum. The boat hits a rough wave, a bottle smashes on the floor, 62 bottles of rum on the wall…" Jack sang bitterly as he stared into space.

He would kill for a bottle of rum.

Speaking of…he needed to shoot something.

He hopped down from where he was sitting in the crow's nest.

"You, you, you, you, you, and you. Come here." He pointed to random crew members.

"I need all of you to get off the ship."

"Aye aye Cap'n!" They egarly hopped off the ship and landed on the flat stone floor.

"Alright, now run around." He commanded, pulling out his pistol. Thankfully, it never seemed to run out of bullets.

"Run around where sir?" A Jack asked.

"Just run around willy-nilly. Run like a…hmmm…run like a blood-thirsty parrot is after you."

The crew looked at each other then started to run around in circles, waving their arms like lunatics. A few took the liberty to yell "Bad parrot!".

"Yay. Target practice."

He then proceded to shoot five of the six Jacks.

The last one was tricky. He would run one way, then just as he was about to shoot, he would turn and run the other way.

After he was done, he sighed.

"Including those six…that's 58 crew casualties."

……………………………

"I want some pie with salmon cream and garlic salt."

* * *

_South China Sea, 8 miles east of Singapore, three days later._

"Father…"

Jaquline was staring out over the South China Sea.

Saving her father was the only thing on her mind.

"Jaquline! We're starting a meeting." Will shouted from the captain's cabin.

With a heavy sigh, she tore her gaze away from the waters and followed him in the cabin.

Barbossa, Tia Dalma, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Will sat down at the large round table.

Jaquline stood by the door, still absorbed in her thoughts.

"It's a good thing we made it through the Philippean Sea without running into her Pirate Lord." Gibbs murmered, taking a drink of rum from his canteen.

"Now, Sao Feng's uncle holds the charts to World's End in his bathhouse. I think that we should go in and try to steal the charts." Barbossa proposed, ignoring Gibbs.

"That's a start. But, why can't we just go in and take them by force?" Will asked.

"Because Sao Feng is the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea." Barbossa said.

"Great. We're about to try and steal sacred charts from a Pirate Lord?" Will remarked.

"If we go in and try to steal the charts, we will get caught. They are most likely guarded by Sao Feng's best guards." Jaquline thought out loud.

"Do you have a better plan missy?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm thinking that one of us should go in and try to steal it. One of us is more inconspicuous than all of us."

"What if that person dosen't come back?"

"I was getting to that. If that person doesn't come back at a certain time, the rest of us sould go in and try to persuade Sao Fang or Feng or whatever his name is to give us the charts." Jaquline finished.

"That sounds like a plan Jack himself would think up." Gibbs murmered.

"Did you say something Mr. Gibbs?" Jaquline asked.

He shook his head no.

"So, does that sound like a plan?"

"It sounds betta den Barbossa's." Tia Dalma spoke.

"…So who wants to risk their life to get these charts? Any volunteers?" Jaquline asked.

_Maybe Elizabeth can go volunteer and get herself killed…._Jaquline thought wistfully.

The girl can hold a grudge.

"I'll go." Will stood up. Elizabeth looked alarmed, but didn't say anything.

"Alright. Here's where the charts are hidden…" Barbossa started to draw up a map of Singapore.

Jaquline went back outside to stare out over the water. It was almost sunset, the blood red sun reflected and sparkled on the water.

_Jaquline was sitting on her bed in Tortuga with Jack, waiting to hear one of his newest stories._

"_I rowed into the Isla de Muerta to find Barbossa standing before the Aztec gold about to cut Will's throat._

_I walked up to him, and told him that he should wait to undo the curse. _

_He asked me why, and I told him that the Dauntless was floating just outside the cave._

_I told him to hold off the curse, send his men out to kill the soldiers, and take the grandest ship as his flag ship, and name me captain of the Pearl. I would give him 25 of me plunder._

_A total lie of course. I would never give him anything except a bullet to the heart._

_I had a plan to do just that. I grabbed a handful on coins to prove a point, dropping a coin at a time in, but silently slipping one in my glove, givin' meself the curse."_

"_And Barbossa didn't even notice?"_

"_Nope. I had gotten him so worked up he wouldn't have noticed me doin a jig on his feet._

_Just as I had thought, he ignored my idea and sent his crew out for a silent assasin mission._

_He said 'I thought I had you figured. Turns out you're a hard man to predict.'_

_I replied 'Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust dishonest. It's the honest ones you need to watch out for.' _

_Do you why you need to watch out for the honest ones?"_

"_Because you can never tell when they're about to do something stupid?"_

"_That's right. I pulled out one of his crew member's sword and tossed it to the welp._

_Then I pulled out me own sword and attacked Barbossa. _

_We fought and fought, until finally he dropped his sword and said 'You can't beat me Jack.'_

_I stabbed 'im in the chest, and stepped back, making sure I didn't step in the moonlight._

_He just sighed! I thought he might be stunned or something to that effect, but no! Just a sigh._

_Then, he pulled my sword out of his chest and stabbed me in mine!"_

"_Did it hurt?"_

"_A little. I think that it was because I had cursed myself oly a few moments before._

_I staggered back into the moonlight to reveal that I cursed meself._

_The majority of me skin and muscle dissapated into dust, and me clothes became torn and full of holes."_

"_How were you able to move without muscles?"_

"_I was cursed sweetie. It was magic."_

"_Oh."_

"_As I was saying, Barbossa look like he was about to explode, which would've made me job a lot easier..."_

"Jaquline!" Gibbs walked up to her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"If Will's not back by sunset, we're goin' in."

"Alright. Sound's fine by me." Jaquline mumbled, eager to get back to her memories, when a question popped in her head.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

Jaquline opened her mouth, only to find the question die on her lips.

"Never mind." She said instead.

_How did Father die? I want to hear it coming from you. I want you to tell me something different than Elizabeth's story. _

_I want to hear that he died, and was not murdered._

Tears ran down her face as she turned back toward the sunset.

_I want to hear that his last words were "Tell Jaquie that I love her."_

* * *

Thank Geoff, the God of Sweet Tea, that I have finished this chapter! 

Read and review!

NOTE: I own Geoff, The God of Sweet Tea!!!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	11. Thoughts in the Crow's Nest

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 11! 

O.O 11 chapters already…

To everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Salmon cream pie with garlic salt for everyone!

To everyone who didn't: Well, POO ON YOU. :p  
I own Jaquline and Belle the innkeeper.

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean :( sniff,sniff…

Enjoy!

NOTE: The flashback is in Jack's POV.

* * *

_Davy Jones Locker_

Jack was sitting in the crow's nest once again, absorbed in his thoughts.

He was thinking about his life.

About three weeks after he made the deal with Davy Jones to bring back the Black Pearl from the depths 13 years ago.

(Flashback)

I staggered over to the inn.

My clothes were dirty and charred,and I hadn't shaven or washed my hair in weeks so I had a rough stubble of a beard and my hair was greasy and dirty.

My burn was still sore and it was wrapped in wet cloth.

I knocked on the inn door, for I knew it was closed after dark.

No answer.

I knocked harder.

"We're closed!" Belle's voice flitted through the the door.

It was somewhat warped in my ears due to the heavy drinking i had been doing lately.

"Belle! Lemme in." I yelled back, my words were slurred severely.

I heard a click of a lock and the door swung open.

Belle took one look at me and gasped.

"Jack! Come in, come in." She pulled me in.

I took a gulp of rum from the bottle i had stolen from a sleeping man.

"Jack, what happened?" She sat me down in a chair near the side door.

"I refused to trasport a shipment of slaves. So, as of three weeks ago I'm no longer a member of the East India Trading Company. I have been branded a pirate." I put the bottle of rum down and unwrapped my wrist to show her the now white burn 'P'.

"Oh Jack, what are you going to do now?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I might as well embrace my new identity."

"You can't! What about Jaquline? You can't become a pirate!"

"Hmm...Jack Sparrow the pirate...CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow the pirate...That has a lovely ring to it..." I thought out loud.

"JACK! Get ahold of yourself! You can't be sailing around as a pirate! You could get killed! Then what would happen to Jaquline?"

"Well, what do you suggest?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice.

"I think you should lay low-"

"What you're saying is that I should sit here in this hell-hole of a town and waste away to nothing while Jaquline suffers that same fate?" I asked calmly, the edge very apparent.

"No! I wa-"

"I am a man of the sea, therefore I shall not be 'laying low' as you suggest, and I will be sailing the seas as my own ruler, not taking orders from anybody." I said, standing up and swung my arms dramatically.

"But what about Jaquline?" Belle took me by my shoulders and shook me a little.

"No matter what, I will still visit once a month. I'm a man of my word." I answered locking eyes with Belle.

She let go of me and stepped back.

"Is Jaquie sleeping?" I asked. Belle nodded.

I walked upstairs and slowly opened the door.

Jaquline was sleeping soundly in her crib.

I stepped in quietly, and walked over to her crib.

She was still as beautiful as ever.

I felt warm and fuzzy looking at her.

I placed my hand on her back.

"Oh sweetie. Your father is now a pirate. Isn't that exciting? I've become the one thing I've despised most of my life. Isn't irony amazing?" I whispered bitterly.

The one year old girl shifted a bit then slept on.

"I would do anything for you, my sweet Jaquline." I kissed her softly on the head.

(End Flashback)

Jack sighed as a tear appeared in his eye, remembering that night.

He had changed so much in thirteen years.

He went from law-abiding right hand man for Cutler Beckett, to a Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea having a bounty of 10001 Guineas and wanted dead.

All because he wanted to give Jaquline the best.

Actually, he became a Pirate Lord because he wanted to prove to his father that he wasn't a disgrace to the Sparrow family name.

After all, his father was the keeper of the Pirate Code and _his_ grandfather was Pirate King.

Jack sighed.

He had no clue what or where his daughter was or was doing, and his father probally didn't give a care if he was dead.

And as for his 'wife' (Jack shuddered to think that he called her that), he hadn't seen her since she put Jaquline in his care 13 years ago.

Now that he thought of it, he hadn't really _wanted_ to see her. Her temper was nasty and he didn't really leave her on a good note.

Unless you call 'calling her a sly, ruthless vixen who only cares about treasure in men's pants' a good note.

After that comment she had punched him so hard, two of his teeth fell out and he had a lovely bleeding nose.

Jack chuckled at the memory.

"'Ello Captain! How are you this fi…" An overly happy crew member was hanging onto the sail, and Jack pulled out his sword and stabbed him.

"When I am up here, I demand to be left alone. Savvy?" Jack growled, pulling his sword out of the crew member and let him fall to the deck with a loud thud.

"That's…." Jack counted mentely.

"That's 71 casualties now."

* * *

Alrighty now! 

A glimpse into Jack's past!

Who is Jack's 'wife'?

Hmmmmmmmmmm………

Read and review!

YAY!


	12. Singapore

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 12!!!!! 

To everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Rum for you!

To everyone who didn't: No rum for you! Come back next chapter!  
I own Jaquline and 'Heiriko'.

I own Pirates of the Caribbean! Mwahahahahahahaha! You ALL owe me money!…Just Kidding…I wish I did…sigh…If I did, this would be a movie, I would be rich, and I would have Johnny Depp and Jack Davenport's email/phone number!…Not to mention a computer…and an iPod…(starts writing a list of things I want)…

_Flashbacks are like this._

ANYWAYS…Enjoy!

* * *

_Singapore, night_

" 'Mind the ship Jaquline.' 'Guard the ship Jaquline.' 'Make sure nobody steals the blody ship Jaquline!'"

Jaquline was currently sulking around the 'borrowed' ship that was docked about a mile away from Singapore.

Barbossa had told her not to come, on the note that she could mess up the plan.

She was the one to come up with the plan in the first place!

"Guard the bloody ship…Why do I need to guard the bloody ship? Oh that's right! That lovely little last minute change in plans! Not only are they going to steal the charts, they were going to get a new ship and crew! As if we need _more bloody people on a bloody ship!"_ Jaquline yelled to herself.

"I wish that they had left the bloody monkey. At least I would have something to shoot…" She mumbled to herself.

She pulled out her sword, and looked at it.

_It was Jaquline's fourth birthday._

_Jack had just sailed into Tortuga._

_"I have something special for you Jaquline." He said. He unhooked his belt that held his cutlass and handed it to her._

_"Happy Birthday sweetie."_

_Her eyes grew wide._

_"Wow. Your sword?" She asked._

_He nodded. _

_"I think it's time I show you how to fight. You're old enough."_

_He paused._

_"But uh...let's not metion this to Ms. Belle. Savvy?" He whispered._

_"Ok Papa." She agreed, hugging him tightly around my waist._

_"I missed you darling." He whispered, hugging her back._

_"I missed you too." She said._

_"It's getting dark, and Ms. Belle wants to talk to me. I'll see you tomarrow." He said._

_Jaquline got under the covers, and he tucked her in._

_"Goodnight Jaquline." He said, kissing her forehead._

_"Goodnight Papa." She yawned, then closed her eyes._

Jaquline sighed at the memory.

He had taught her how to swordfight the entire next day.

True, she was only four, but she had been as smart as a teenager.

She put the sword back, and resumed sulking around the ship.

"I think that I should sail away to world's end and get Father back myself. As a matter of fact, why don't I do that? Oh yeah, I don't know how get to or from there…" Jaquline started talking just to hear herself talk.

"The others need to hurry up. I'm tired of waiting." She said kicking the mast.

* * *

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the ten pieces of eight. He failed to pass it on to a sucsessor before he died. We must go and get him back." Barbossa growled at the Pirate Lord of the South Chins Sea. 

Things weren't going as planned. Will had been caught, and Sao Feng wasn't too happy with Jack Sparrow.

He had said that the only reason he would bring Jack back from the dead is so that he could kill him.

Sao Feng looked around the room, thinking about Barbossa's words, when he spotted a tattoo on a man's back melting off from the water.

"So, you admit you have decieved me?" He asked Barbossa.

"Weapons!" Sao Feng yelled, pulling out his dao. All of the men in the bathhouse complied, pulling out their swords and surrounding Barbossa and Elizabeth.

"Sao Feng, I must assure you that our intentions were strictly honerable." Barbossa said, holding out his hands.

Swords flew up from beneath the floorboards, and Barbossa and Elizabeth caught them, a sword in each hand.

Barbossa smirked.

Sao Feng grabbed the man with the melting tattoo.

"Drop your weapons! Drom them or I kill this man!" He said, putting his dao against the man's throat.

"Well kill him. He's not our man." Barbossa said.

Will spoke up.

"If he's not your man, and he's not with us, who's he with?"

* * *

"Bloody Barbossa…They should've brought me." Jaquline was still fuming on the ship. 

"With their luck, they're most likely being attacked by Sao Feng's men _and_ the Navy or something…"

She leaned against the ship's wheel.

Then, she heard explosions in the distance.

"Man, I'm good." Jaquline smiled to herself.

"I wonder what's in the 'Captain's' cabin."

Jaquline slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"Wow. Barbossa is a neat freak." Jaquline whispered, even though she was the only one on the ship.

She stepped in and looked around.

Everything was neat and tidy, the bed was made and the maps were laid neatly on the table.

She walked over to the Captain's log and started reading. It was yesterday's entry.

"Week 5, day 2 

_We are a day away from Singapore, and I'm sick and tired of Sparrow talking endlessly in my ear. She asks the same questions over and over and over. And she's threatened Jack three times already. If she wasn't Jack's daughter and just another member of the crew, I would've shot her the second day of sailing. _

_From what I've been told, the East India Trading Company has become extreamly dangerous. The only way to defeat them is to release Calypso from her human body, and the only way to do that is to bring the Ten Pirate Lords of the Bretheren. If Sparrow wasn't the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, I wouldn't have agreed to bring him back from Davy Jones Locker! Then again, Tia Dalma wouldn't have brought _me_ back from the dead in the first place if Sparrow hadn't gone and gotten himself killed! _

_And this brings me back to a thought I had earlier this week: How had Sparrow died? From what the other's have told me, he went down with his ship. Pure rubbish. Sparrow might've loved that ship, but he wouldn't give his life for it. Make a deal with the Devil, yes; but give his life for it, never. I may hate his guts, but I know him and he would never do that. From the looks of his daughter, he had more important things in his life than the Black Pearl. _

_Which makes me think again: Where's Heiriko in the child's life? From the girl has said, she's never met her mother. Heiriko seemed like she would rather take care of her daughter than leave her with Sparrow. They're both Pirate Lords, but the Philipean Sea is much less dangerous than the Caribbean in my eyes. And in all truth, Heiriko is a far better fighter than Sparrow. He told me the day that we met, that he would rather avoid violence and settle things peacefuly. He should know of all people, there are somethings that can't be settled without violence..."_

* * *

Well, there you go! A little bit of Jaquline frustration, a little bit of the third movie, and a little bit of Barbossa's diary! Hee hee, Barbossa has a diary… 

Read and review please! If you have any questions, sent me a note and I will try to answer to the best of my abilities.

NOTE: Yes, I realize that in the third movie there are nine pirate lords and I said ten pirate lords. I have added a pirate lord. Heiriko is the Pirate Lord of the Philipean Sea.


	13. Barbossa's Thoughts

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Thirteen!! 

I want to stop and take a moment and thank all of you who have stuck with me and Jaquline so far, you don't know how much that means to me.

I own Jaquline , Heiriko, and Haio Feng.

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. That belongs to Disney.

Dig in!

* * *

_"…Which makes me think again, Where's Heiriko in the child's life? From what the girl's told me, she's never met her mother. Heiriko seemed like she would rather take care of her daughter than leave her with Sparrow. Their both Pirate Lords, but the Philipean Sea is much less dangerous than the Caribbean in my eyes. And in all truth, Heiriko is a much better fighter than Sparrow. Sparrow told me the day that we met that he would rather avoid violence and settle things peacefully. There are just somethings that can't be settled without violence…"_

Jaquline was confused.

Who was Heiriko? From what Barbossa wrote, Heiriko was her mother. But who was she?

"Jaquline! Where are you?"

Jaquline pocketed his Captain's Log, and walked outside.

There was a Chinese Junk ship right next to the ship Jaquline was on.

Barbossa stood at the wheel.

"Hurry up girl! We don't have all day!" He shouted.

Jaquline hopped up on the railing and grabbed a rope.

She swung over gracefully and landed next to Barbossa.

"It's not day anyway. It's nightime." She said mater-of-factly.

He just rolled his eyes.

She loved getting on his nerves.

"So, this is the new boat and crew? They look pitiful." Jaquline observed.

It was true. The Chinese men that Barbossa hired already looked like they were ready to fall over and die of starvation. They were all skin and bones.

The ship wasn't much better. It looked like it was about to fall apart.

"We don't need a perfect ship to get to the end of the world."

"So, what direction are we going in now?" Jaquline asked casually.

"None of your buisness Sparrow." He growled.

"Alright. Where do you want me to be?"

"Away from me. Go sit in the crow's nest."

"Alright. Fine. Be that way." Jaquline sniffed.

She scurried up the mast and sat in the crow's nest.

Once she was sure that Barbossa wasn't watching her, she pulled out his Captain's Log and flipped back near the beginning.

Question: Was she nosy?

Answer: Sometimes too nosy for her own good.

"…_Singapore is just as I imagined: a darker version of Tortuga. The drink is far better though. I have seen only one merchant ship, but I have no intention of stealing from it.It's captain is Jack Sparrow, Cutler Beckett's right hand man. From what I hear, he is absolutely ruthless against pirates. I have heard from others, there hasn't been a pirate that has escaped him alive.I have been lucky enough not to run into him, but it's only a matter of time before Beckett sends him after me. And when he does, I'm in trouble. I hate to admit it, but Sparrow has already brought down two of the ten Lords. That feat should be impossible by only one person, let alone a 19 year old…"_

That came as a bit of suprize for Jaquline. She never knew that her father worked for Lord Beckett. From what he had told her, he hated Beckett and everything to do with the East India Trading Company. Hearing about it from Barbossa's "Captain's Log" wouldn't have been her first choice learning about it either.

"He's going to have a lot to explain when we get him back." Jaquline said to herself.

She turned back to the Captain's Log.

"…_let alone a 19 year old. So, that being said, I need to be very careful. I'm not the only Pirate Lord here in Singapore. Haio Feng and Heiriko are here too. I never really liked Haio Feng. I dislike his nephew, Sao Feng, even less. There are a lot of rumors about the two pirates. Haio Feng is said to have navigational charts to World's End, and Heiriko is a Japanese goddess in a human body. I believe that Haio does have charts to the world's end, but not that Heiriko is a goddess. That's just my opinion. It could be true, for Calypso was cursed as a human, but I don't think it's true that Heiriko is. _

_Anyways, did I mention that met Heiriko earlier today? She was amazing…I think that I might be in love. Strange, isn't it? Hector Barbossa in love…I thought that I could never love anyone, yet here I am, having a school-boys crush on another Pirate Lord. So I did something stupid. I challenged her to a dual. She was an amazing swordsman, even wearing a dress. She would've won if I didn't cheat. I pushed her off of the dock._

_What I didn't know is that the dress was so heavy, she couldn't swim. I just stood there, wondering why she hadn't surfaced already, when a man jumped in the water. It was only when he resurfaced with Heiriko did I notice that the man who saved her was none other than Jack Sparrow himself. He placed her on the docks and checked her breathing. We both did knew that she wasn't. He opened up her dress, and saw a corset underneath. He pulled out a knife and cut the corset open. Heiriko coughed up seawater and sat up. She thanked him, and invited him over to DINNER! She, a PIRATE LORD, invited an EAST INDIA TRADING COMPANY CAPTAIN to DINNER!!!! I made up my mind in that moment that I hated Sparrow with all of my guts…"_

Jaquline laughed.

"So that's why Barbossa doesn't like Father. I always thought that it was because Father killed him."

Then, a thought struck her.

"Wait…Barbossa wrote that he liked Heiriko…and he said when we were attacked that he liked whats-her-name…Yoko! He also said that she 'had been claimed by another'…Hmmm…"

* * *

I know it's kinda short, but I liked writing Barbossa's diary so much that I wrote about it again. And this moves the story along. 

What is Jaquline thinking? It may not be what you think peoples!!!!

If you have questions, send me a private note.

Read and Review!


	14. Davy Jones Locker

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Fourteen!!! 

I own Jaquline.

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. That belongs to Disney.

Dig in!

I want to thank Phoenix Sparrow for helping me with this chapter. Without you, this chapter would be very funky, due to the fact that I've only seen the 3rd movie once and my memory is terrible.

* * *

They had ben sailing for two days. They had sailed past a frozen sea, and through eerily still waters that reflected the stars perfectly. Mist had appeared a few hours earlier. 

Jaquline pocketed Barbossa's leather bound notebook and climbed down the mast.

"Nice to see ye out of the crow's nest. Ye could've died and we wouldn't have known." Barbossa said as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, wouldn't you like that? I only came down to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Do you know who my mother is?"

"…No."

"No: you don't know, or no: you're not going to tell me?"

"It's not me place to tell ye about yer parents Sparrow."

"So you do know."

"I didn't say that."

"Oh but you did.You would have to know to tell me, and by saying that you weren't going to tell, you just addmitted you knew." Jaquline said smugly. Barbossa frowned.

"You are too smart for your own good child." He growled.

"I know." She replied, walking over to the front of the ship, stareing out over to the horizon.

She frowned as she noticed that the horizon was getting closer, and she heard the sound of rushing water.

"Barbossa!" She shouted and ran up to him.

"Aye, we're good and lost now." He said, more to himself than Jaquline.

" 'Lost'?" She repeated.

"For certain, you have to be lost to find a place that cannot be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

Jaquline wanted to smack that smile off his face, but then realized what he was saying.

_They were almost there._

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs shouted below.

"Aye." Barbossa said with a smile.

"Stations! Turn her portways!" Will shouted, not realizing.

"Nay! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa yelled.

The whole crew, with the exception of Barbossa and Jaquline, rushed to the side of the ship and saw what Barbossa was talling them to stay still for.

A huge waterfall filled the horizon.

And they were sailing straight toward it.

"Are you MAD?!?!" Elizabeth shouted.

Barbossa simply laughed loudly as the ship sailed over the edge of the waterfall, being swallowed by the mist of waters below.

* * *

_AND THEY ALL DIED! THE END!!………………………Just Kidding._

* * *

Captain Jack was rumaging in his Captain's cabin. 

"When I find the thieving crew member that took the peanut…I was saving that nut! IT WAS SPECIAL!" He mumbled to himself.

He stepped outside and quickly found the theif.

He pulled out his pistol and shot the crew member just as he was putting the peanut to his mouth.

He blew the smoke off of the end of the pistol, and reached over and grabbed the peanut.

"My peanut." He said, eating the special peanut.

He looked around, and decided that things were too still.

"All of you, slag the braces!" He yelled.

"Aye Captain! Slag the braces!" One of the "Jack"s hanging in the rigging yelled to the rest of the crew.

The rest of the crew complied, scurrying about, trying to stay on his good side.

Captain Jack walked over to a crew member tying a cannon in place.

"Mr. Sparrow."

"Aye Captain?" He said, looking up.

Some crew members gathered behind Captain Jack, hopeing to see some action. It was fun watching their Captain kill crew members for stupid reasons, as long as it wasn't you he was killing.

"What say you about the condition of this line?"

"It be proper in my eyes sir." "Jack" said nervously.

"Proper?" Captain Jack asked, walking right up to him.

"It's neither proper nor suitable, so it is not acceptable, nor adequate, it is an obvous fact an abomination." Captain Jack said angrily.

"Begging your pardon sir. Perhaps if you gave a man another chance…"

"Shall I?" Captain Jack cut him off. He pulled out his sword and stabbed "Jack" in the chest.

He leaned close to his ear.

"That kind of thinking got us into this mess." He whispered.

"Jack" fell to the ground.

"We have lost speed, therefore time. Presious time. Which cannot be recovered once lost. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

A chorus of "Aye Captain!"s sounded.

"Really?" Captain Jack asked, putting back his sword.

"It will all have to be redone. ALL OF IT. Let this here as a lesson to the lot of you. I have no sympathy for you maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise."

Captain Jack hopped up on the railing and grabbed a rope.

"Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness." He said, swinging down to the stone floor.

Jack put his finger in his mouth, and held it up to find the direction of the wind, if there was any.

"No wind…Corse there's no bloody wind!" He said, walking away from the ship, talking to himself.

Something caught the corner of his eye, and he turned his full attention to it.

It was a rock.

He picked it up and looked at it for a bit.

Then he tossed it in some random direction, walking back to the ship.

"Nonono, why? Why would he do that? Because he's a lumoux isn't he? Well, we shall have a magnificant garden party and you're not invited. Hee hee." He started talking nonsense.

He heard a tiny skitter behind him and he slowly turned around.

It was the rock.

Again.

Jack waved his hands at it.

"Shoo." He said.

It didn't move.

He picked it up carefully and stared at it.

"A rock." He said, as if to confirm it.

_But is it really just a rock?_

He considered the thought.

Jack licked it, and shuddered.

Yes, it was a reagular rock.

He backed up and threw it as hard as he could.

"Now we're being followed by rocks…Never had that before." He said to himself, turning back toward the Black Pearl.

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

The crew washed up onshore of what could only be Davy Jones Locker.

"Is everyone here?" Barbossa called, the first to stand up.

"Yes, we're all here. We're all soaking wet, but here." Jaquline called, a lot further down the beach than the rest of them.

"Good. Now we just need to search the entire Locker for Jack…"

"Dere's no need. He'll be here in just a moment." Tia Dalma said, picking up a small gray crab that looked like a rock.

Everyone gathered around her.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

Suddenly, a large ship burst over the sand dune behind them and slid into the sea.

Jack hopped off of the Black Pearl, and waded toward the beach, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Well! If it isn't me crew! Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, Marty, Cotton, Cotton's Parrot, and ummm…you two guys!" He cried. "Did the Kraken catch up with you? Or did something else get you? Something horrible I hope…"

"He thinks we're dead." Gibbs said.

"Of corse you're dead! Why else would you be here in the Locker?" Jack replied, still smiling.

"Jack, it's really us. We came to rescue you." Will said.

" 'Rescue'. Hah! Why would you come and rescue me?"

"Jack, they're telling the truth." Barbossa spoke up.

"Barbossa! You look good! What's it been? A week?"

"Try four months Jack."

"Really? It doesn't seem that long…" Jack pondered.

Then he shrugged, and started to walk down the beach, inspecting the remains of the Chinese Junk ship that Barbossa and the others sailed over in.

"Jack! The world needs you back something fierce!" Gibbs sad, following him.

"Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones, he controls the Flying Dutchman." Will said.

"He's taking over the sea!" Eilzabeth said, a little panicy.

"The song has already been sung! The brethren court is called!" Tia Dalma informed.

"I leave you people alone for just a minute and look what happens, everything's gone to pot!" Jack said, waving his hands about.

"Jack, ye have to sail back with us." Barbossa shouted.

Jack stopped, and turned around.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeded." He shouted back, looking at Elizabeth.

Everyone looked at her, and her mouth opened in a vain attempt to protest.

"Oh! She hasn't told you? Then you'll have loads to talk about while you're here." He smiled, turning back around.

"If you won't sail with any of them,"

Jack stopped abrubtly.

He turned around to see Jaquline elbowing her way past Pintel and Ragetti.

"Will you sail back with me?" She asked.

"Jaquline?" Jack whispered.

His daughter nodded, and ran up to him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Jaquie, I've been worried about you. I've thought about you everyday I've bee.."

SMACK!

"Ey! What was that for?!" Jack asked, holding his cheek.

"You missed your monthly visit." She said with a smile.

"That doesn't give you permission ta slap your father!"

"When I was 10, you gave me permission to slap you if you ever missed a visit."

"Oh." Jack stood up.

"Alright. Who to take with back to the land of the living?" He said, walking over to the group.

"Not you three," He said, pointing to Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth.

"Come now Jack. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy me fury at de time." She said, smiling.

"Alright you're in."

He started to walk down the line of his old crew, Jaquline following close behind.

"Not you. You scare me." He said to Ragetti.

He walked right past Pintel.

"Gibbs, Marty, Cotton. Cotton's Parrot, I'm a little iffy…but at least I'll have someone to talk to."

He stopped in front of the crew that the others picked up in Singapore.

"Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men." He said, gestureing to the men behind him.

"Where do your alligences lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship." Jack said, pointing to the Black Pearl.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Smart man." Jack nodded his approval.

"Weigh anchor! Prepare to make sail!" Jack shouted, takeing out his compass.

The compass was spinning in circles, not pointing to a specific direction.

"Oh Jack," Barbossa called.

Jack turned around, and saw Barbossa holding charts.

"Which way ya goin' Jack?" He smiled, Jack the monkey chattering away under his hat.

* * *

Finally! Jack is back with his daughter! Everyone on 3! 

1…2…3!

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Read and Review!


	15. Rockin' The Boat

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 15! 

Once again, I own Jaquline, Heiriko, and Yoko

I don't own PotC. Never have, never will.

Oh! I almost forgot. When the mini-Jack's appear, their speech is in **Bold.**

Bon appetite!

* * *

The minute that Barbossa and Jack stepped on the Black Perl together, they started arguing.

"Trim the sails!" Barbossa shouted.

"Trim the sails!" Jack shouted immediately after, following Barbossa around the Black Pearl.

"Slag the windward braces!"

"Slag the windward braces!"

"Haul the tennant line!"

"Haul the tennant line!"

Barbossa stopped, and Jack walked right up to him.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?!"

"No, what _are _you doing?!"

"What are _you_ doing?!"

"No, what _are_ you doing?!"

"What are _you_ doing?! Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack was nose to nose with Barbossa.

"Captain of the ship _is_ giving orders."

"My ship, makes _me_ Captain!" Jack said smugly.

"They be _my_ charts!" Barbossa held up the charts.

"Well that makes you…chart man!" Jack said, waving his arms around angrily.

"BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT!" Jaquline shouted from behind them.

They jumped and stared at her.

"If we don't get out of here soon, it won't _matter_ who the Captain is! So both of you need to put your differences aside and call a truce." Jaquline explained angrily.

"We could never…" Barbossa started to growl, but Jaquline cut him off.

"I ment at least until we get out of the Locker." She said, grabbing the charts out of Barbossa's hands and stalking off.

She walked to the other end of the ship and pulled a box in front of her and used a barrel as a stool.

As she was laying the charts on the box to try, Jack pulled up another barrel and sat opposite his daughter.

"So, why're you in such a hurry to get back to the land of the living Jaquie?" He asked with a smile.

"I want some rum." She said simply, staring at the charts with more focus than was needed. Jack's eyebrows flew up.

"Since when did you like rum?" He asked. Jaquline looked up.

"Since you didn't make your visit three months ago. I've changed a lot since you've last seen me."

"Well let me make it up to you. Fill me in on what's happened."

"As I've already said, I've developed a fondness for rum. You could imagine how happy Ms. Belle was upon finding that out..." Jaquline started.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how _did_ she find out?" Jack asked with a smile.

"It was kind of obvious, the way I was staggering about." She answered, her cheeks becoming slightly pink.

Jack smiled.

"So, what else?"

"Hmmm…Well, I'm now known in Tortuga as 'The Silent Sparrow'." Jaquline said with a hint of pride.

"Really?"

"Yep. It's because I'm so quiet when I steal from people, they usually don't figure out that they've been stolen from for quite some time. Look at Barbossa."

"You've managed to pickpocket him?"

"I've taken one of his pistols, about three of his rings, all of his money, and his Captain's Log."

She paused for a moment.

"Well, I didn't really _pickpocket _it. It was just laying on his desk, so I took it and read it. I found some really interesting things in it too." Jaquline said lightly, locking eyes with Jack.

"Really? Like what?" He said uncomfortably.

"Oh just things. Did I mention tha we were attacked by pirates on the way to come and get you? Yeah. The captain's name was Yoko. She also said that she knew you, and that you called her Fox. She saw the sparrow tattoo and said 'It looks just like his.' Not many people have a sparrow tattoo, so she must have been talking about you. When I started to press the matter, she became nervous and started to talk to Barbossa." She said, still staring at him.

Jack opened his mouth for a good explanaton, but nothing came out.

"And from what I've read in Barbossa's Log, my mother, Heiriko, and Yoko look and act identical. You would think that a father would tell his daughter about her mother."

"That's true. A father should tell his daughter about her mother…" Jack stopped in mid-sentence.

Jaquline smiled.

"…You were saying?" She asked.

Jack marveled at his daughter. She had pushed him into a corner! He was the only person he knew that could push a person into a corner and tell him information that what he wanted to hear.

And yet, Jaquline just used this very tecnique against him!

"How did you do that?" Jack asked. Jaquline laughed quietly.

"I've done it a few times before, pushing people into verbal corners. It's easy." She replied, turning her attention back to the charts.

_I'll let it go for now Father. We'll talk when we get back to the Caribbean._

"Alright, let's have a look at these charts." Jack said, turning the charts around to face him. Jaquline stood up and walked around to stand over his shoulder.

In the middle of the charts was a picture of a ship sailing. There were sections on the chart that spun.

After a few minutes of tinkering (along with a few irritated comments made by Jaquline), Jack finally managed to put a sentence together.

Up is down.

"'Up is down'? That's just plain unhelpful." Jack muttered.

"Why are things like this never clear?" Jaquline asked.

"**Clear as mud."**

Jack looked around to find the sorce of the voice. The other sailors were mulling about. Elizabeth had come up from beneath decks and was sulking on the steps.

"**Stab the heart." **The voice spoke again, taking the form of a mini him standing on his left shoulder.

"**Don't stab the heart."** A different voice, this time coming from his right shoulder as another little him appeared.

_That's even more than less than unhelpful!_

"**Sailing the seas for eternity…"** Mini-Jack #1 said wistfully.

_I like the sea…_

"**But what about port?"** Mini-Jack #2 asked.

_I prefer rum…Rum is good._

"**Making port, where we can get rum and sultry wenches... once every ten years."** Mini-Jack #1 said.

**"What'd he say?"** Mini-Jack #2 asked, peeking at the other from behind Jack's goatee. 

_Once every ten years._

"**Ten years is a long time mate."** Mini-Jack #2 sighed.

_Even longer given the deficit of rum…_

**"Eternity is longer still…"** Mini-Jack #1 left the sentence hanging.

"**And how will you be spending it? Dead?"** Mini-Jack #2 asked with a laugh.

"**Or not…The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow…" **Mini-Jack #1 shot back.

"**That **_**does**_** have a lovely ring to it…"** Mini-Jack #2 said thoughtfully.

Jack sighed. Between no rum, and the fact he was seeing and arguing with himself, he was starting to develop a migraine.

He looked at the setting sun.

"Come sunset, it won't matter…" He murmered.

Jaquline gasped.

"Not sun_set_," She reached over her father's shoulder and turned the picture of the ship upside down.

"Sun _down._ And rise…up!"

They looked at each other, and Jack saw what she was saying.

He stood up and pionted off to the port side of the ship.

"Over there!!" He shouted.

Jack ran to the other side of the ship, Jaquline rushed after him.

Everyone jumped, startled by his sudden outburst.

"What _is_ that? I don't know! What do you think?" He yelled to Jaquline, standing right next to him.

"I'm not sure!"

"Where?" Gibbs rubbed his eyes. There was absolutly nothing on the waters, and there hadn't been since they set sail from the Locker.

Jaquline turned around.

"There! It moved!" She ran over to the other side of the ship, Jack following.

The others chased after them, and the ship tilted as their weight shifted to the other side. 

_  
_Meanwhile, Elizabeth had been lost in thought. Huddled by the rail, she was unaware of Jack and Jaquline's odd behaviour. But as the ship started to tilt further over, her attention was finally captured. She looked up in time to see them whirl around again. 

_  
_"Thar! Over thar!" Jack shouted, running back to port with everyone running after him. Now even Elizabeth stood up and followed. The ship tilted even further back to the port side. _  
_

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked. 

"It's not here!" cried Jaquline.

Once more they ran to the starboard side, and once more all the pirates ran after him, and once more the ship tilted even more.

Curious, Barbossa approached the table with the charts. He saw the message reading UP IS DOWN. He saw the drawing of the upside-down ship and the rays of the sunset. 

_  
_"They're rocking the ship," Pintel observed, bewildered. 

_  
_"We're rocking the ship!" Gibbs agreed, running with the others. 

_  
_All at once, Barbossa understood what Jack was up to. 

_  
_"Aye, they're onto it!" Barbossa cried. "All hands together! Time it with the swell!" 

_  
_The former caprain of the _Pearl_ ran below decks. 

_  
_"Loose the cannon!" he shouted. "Unstow the cargo! Let it shift!" 

_  
_Pirates ran to follow his orders. Crates were cut loose from their moorings. Barrels and bottles rolled freely across the floor, clattering from side to side as the ship continued to tilt more and more. 

_  
_Cotton had run up to the wheel and spun it to turn the ship sideways into the swell. The waves helped the swing of the ship's tilt. 

_  
_"They're rocking the ship!" Pintel exclaimed again, only this time he understood why. As the pieces fell into place, Ragetti ran up to him with a long rope. 

_  
_"We tie each other to the mast," Ragetti explained, "upside down, so we'll be right side up when the boat flips!" _  
_

Pintel smiled and helped Ragetti tie each other to the mast.

Meanwhile, Will raced to the rail with the others, gazing out across the empty ocean at the horizon where the sun was sinking rapidly into the sea. 

The last rays began to disappear below the waves ... the _Black Pearl_ tilted back in the other direction ... and Jack shouted: "And now, up is down!" 

The pirates clutched the railing as the Black Pearl became upside-down.

As the last rays of the sun sank below the waves, the pirates felt a strange sensatoin.

It was a feeling of being pulled on every cell of their body, then a feeling of being pushed.

There was a flash of green, and the pirates gasped as they broke through the surface of the sea, the sun just beginning to rise.

Jack smiled happily and hugged his daughter.

Captain Jack Sparrow was alive again.

* * *

AAAWWWWWWWW! 

I have to say, that the scene with Jack and Barbossa arguing is one of my favorite scenes in the movie!

Review people!…Please?


	16. Wet Pistols and a Standoff

Silent Sparrow By : Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 16!!!! 

It's amazing! I never thought I could make it this far with ANY story!

I own Jaquline.

I don't own PotC…::sigh::…

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow just stood there, enjoying Jaquline's embrace.

He opened his hand and examined it. No Black Spot. Did that mean that his debt with Davy Jones was paid? He didn't pay anymore thought to it, still savoring the fact that he wasn't dead anymore.

"You wouldn't believe how good it feels to be back Jaquie." Jack whispered into her ear.

"This was your idea! And the fact I went along with it does not make you any less stupid!" Pintel shouted at Ragetti, both still tied upside down to the mast.

"Well, it don't make you no more smart either." Ragetti retorted.

Will ignored the quarrelling duo and turned, his eyes searching the deck. He found Elizabeth standing by the rail, gazing at the horizon. Cautiously, he made his way over. _  
_

"It's a sunrise," she said, grinning. They weren't safe yet - Davy Jones and Lord Beckett were still out there. But they had rescued Jack Sparrow and escaped the world of the dead. Reason enough to stop and celebrate. 

Everyone was smiling, and all was peaceful…

Suddenly everyone drew their pistols and pointed them at each other. _  
_

Barbossa's pistol was pointed at Jack, and so was Elizabeth's. Will and Gibbs had their pistols trained on Barbossa. Jack aimed his pistol at Will; he quickly drew another and aimed it at Barbossa. Barbossa, too, pulled out a second pistol, which he pointed at Gibbs, while Elizabeth pointed her second pistol at Barbossa, and Jaquline had her pitsol aimed at Barbossa. 

Barbossa lowered his pistols and started to laugh. The others lowered theirs and started to laugh with him. But, just as quickly as they had raised them in the first place, they raised them at each other again. 

Meanwhile, Jack the Monkey had managed to get ahold of a pistol and had it aimed at Cotton's Parrot. He raised his wings and squawked "Parley?" 

Despite the fact that he had five pistols aimed at him, Barbossa didn't seem too worried. In fact, he smiled as he looked at the five pistols.

"All right, then," he said, taking a deep breath. He had been prepared for this moment. He knew getting Jack back out of Davy Jones' Locker was going to be the easier of his tasks. Now he had to set about the harder task - convincing Jack to attend the meeting of the Brethren Court. The wily captain would not be eager to go - many of the Pirate Lords would not be pleased to see him again. But it was the only way to make the sea safe for all pirates once more. Captain Jack Sparrow simply had to attend. _  
_

And _that_ meant everyone had to work together. 

Barbossa continued, "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. Jack, you and I be going there, and there's no arguing the point." 

"Excuse me, but I _is_ arguing the point," Jack objected. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm a-pointing my ship the other a-way." _  
_

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett," Elizabeth said, jumping into the conversation. "And you're a pirate." She took her second pistol off Barbossa and pointed it at Jack. 

In return, Jack stopped aiming at Will and aimed at her instead. But Elizabeth stared him down. She was not about to give up. Lord Beckett was a menace and a murderer. The East India Trading Company was a scourge to the seas. They had to be stopped. 

From his spot on the deck, Will pulled out a second pistol, so he now could aim at Jack _and _Barbossa. _  
_

"Fight or not, you're not running," said Will. _  
_

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one, 'til there's none left but you," Barbossa said. _  
_

They all knew it was true. Lord Cutler Beckett would be happy with nothing less than the complete annihilation of _all_ pirates. _  
_

Jack grinned. "Then I'll be the last. I like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." _  
_

"Then you'll be fighting Jones alone," Barbossa said. "How does that figure into your plans?" _  
_

" He won't be fighting Davy Jones alone Barbossa." Jaquline replied steely. 

"I'm not going back to the Locker, Barbossa. Count on that." Jack said, cocking the pistol that was pointed at Barbossa. Then he fired. 

Click.

The others fired as well.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Nothing happened. No shot, no puff of smoke, nothing.

They all studied their pistols, confused. Gibbs checked his barrel.

"Wet powder." He explained.

"You could still use them to bash each other over the head!" Ragetti called helpfully.

They all sighed, and put their pistols up.

"So for now we're in this together," Will said finally. "Right now, we need water. The charts show an island nearby." He pointed to a spot on the map, and then off at the small piece of land in the distance. "There. With a freshwater spring. We can resupply, and then get on with shooting each other." _  
_

It was a sensible plan. They could all agree about needing more water more than anything else. _  
_

Jack eyed Barbossa suspiciously. "You lead the shore party," he said. "I'll stay with the ship." _  
_

"I'll not be leaving _my_ ship in your command," Barbossa scoffed. _  
_

"And he'll not be leaving his ship in your command," Will interrupted. "Here's an idea. You both go, and leave the ship in _my_ command." 

The two captains stared at him. 

" Temporarily." _  
_

Barbossa and Jack looked horrified and indignant at the very thought of Will captaining their ship. But, uneasily the two men agreed. 

Everyone else let out a relieved sigh. They had a plan - and a temporary peace. 

A short time later, several longboats neared the deserted shore, while back on the _Black Pearl_, Jaquline, Elizabeth, Will, Tai Huang and a small contingent of pirates waited uneasily. 

From his spot at the front of one of the boats, Jack made out something large lying on the beach. While his eyes grew wide, his mouth remained shut.

The landing party leaped into the surf and pulled the boats up on the beach. Pintel and Ragetti, who had finally managed to free themselves of the mast, floundered through the waves. 

Suddenly, Pintel noticed the thing Jack had seen. _  
_

"Criminy!" he exclaimed, folowed by Ragetti's exclamation of "Oddsbodikins!"

Jack and Barbossa climbed out of the boats, and together, all the pirates walked cautiously along the sand towards the object. It looked like a giant whale. _  
_

A few steps closer, and all the men knew exactly what it was. _  
_

It was the Kraken! _  
_

The gigantic sea monster lay dead on the beach. Its tentacles were splayed out, its enormous eyes staring at nothing. _  
_

Jack Sparrow's most feared nightmare, the creature that had chased his across the Seven Seas and finally killed him, was now dead, while _he_ had returned to the living. 

Unsure of how to react, Jack moved even closer, approaching the creature with something like awe. 

Pintel found a stick of driftwood lying nearby. Picking it up, he poked the Kraken, jumping back quickly just in case. _  
_

"Careful!" Ragetti said. _  
_

"Ahh, not so tough now, are you?" Pintel jeered. "Stupid fish! Serves you right!" 

" Actually it's a cephalopod." Ragetti corrected. Pintel just looked at him, then climbed atop of the Kraken with a big stick.

Ignoring the pirates' inane banter, Jack stepped closer to the Kraken. If he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes, he would not have believed it. It was almost... sad. As far as he knew, the Kraken had been the last of its kind. 

And here it lay, alone, nothing but a pile of rubbery tentacles where there had once been an awesome monster. _  
_

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa asked softly from behind him. "Think you can outrun the world? The problem of being the last of anything: by and by, there be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back," Jack said. "We're living proof, mate." 

"Aye, but that's a gamble with long odds, ain't it?" Barbossa answered. "There's no guarantee of coming back. But passing on - that's dead certain." 

Jack considered that for a long moment. He didn't want to think about his own death right now, so soon after having escaped the last one. 

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa said. _  
_

"The world's still the same," Jack answered softly. "There's just less in it." He sighed heavily. It seemed he had no choice. "Summoning the Brethren Court, is it?" _  
_

"Our only hope." _  
_

"That's sad commentary, in and of itself," Jack said softly. 

Moments later, the landing party climbed up to the freshwater spring, ducking through undergrowth and weaving around palm trees. The spring bubbled up from the ground into a clear pool surrounded by sharp rocks and black sand. _  
_

Despite his short stature, Marty was the first to reach the well. As he eagerly stooped down to drink, he noticed something floating in the pool. He leaned forward to take a closer look - and then jumped back with a horrified cry. _  
_

There was a dead body in the water. _  
_

Barbossa brought a handful of the water to his mouth, tasted it and spat it right back out. _  
_

"Poisoned," he stated. "Fouled by the body." _  
_

Two of the pirates crouched down and turned the body face up. Barbossa was shocked to realise that he recognised it. 

It was the man who had posed as one of Sao Feng's pirates back in Singapore! A wooden fid was driven through one eye. _  
_

A terrible suspicion gripped Barbossa. Almost immediately, as if in answer to his fears, a shout came from the direction of the beach. The pirates all rushed back to the shore to find Ragetti pointing frantically out to sea. _  
_

The _Black Pearl_ was no longer alone in the water. Another ship was floating beside her. Barbossa quickly recognised the Chinese fighting ship. 

It was Sao Feng's _Empress_. _  
_

An ominous click sounded from behind them. Jack and Barbossa turned to find Tai Huang and his men training their pistols on them. Unlike their own waterlogged weapons, they knew that these pistols would actually work when fired. And Tai Huang's pirates would not hesitate to use them. _  
_

Both Barbossa and Jack let out a heavy sigh. Luck was not on their side. 

They had been betrayed.

* * *

O.O The suspence! It's teribble!……….And so is my spelling!

Read and review!


	17. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND!

Silent Sparrow By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 17!

Come ON peoples!

I need more reviews! I'm going back to school soon, and I won't be able to update as often!

I own Jaquline, not Pirates of the Caribbean…

Nearing the end of the chapter is where I'm starting to wander off the movie and down my own path. I will not include Beckett as much as he was shown in the movie. The little jerk…

* * *

_Not good. This is not good. This is not good._

That was what was going through Jack's head as he pulled himself onto his ship.

Sao Feng was standing surrounded by his crew, Elizabeth and Jaquline were tied to the mast (along with the other pirates who decided to stay behind), and Jack stood behind Barbossa, watching Sao Feng uneasily.

Sao Feng glared at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow, you've paid me great insult." He growled. Jack grinned nervously.

"That doesn't sound like me."

Sao Feng punched Jack in the nose.

'_I REALLY need to stop saying things that get me punched in the nose._' Jack thought as he crunched his nose back in place with a loud and disgusting noise.

He straightened up.

At this moment, Will appeared from belowdecks, looking anxious. He quickly took in Jack holding his nose and Barbossa's angry glare. Then he saw Elizabeth and Jaquline in chains and hurried over to Sao Feng. _  
_

"They're not part of the bargain," Will said. "Release them." _  
_

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa said, sharply. _  
_

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Fend said to his men, a hint of mockery in his voice. "Release them." _  
_

" _Captain_ Turner?" Jack cried indignantly. _  
_

"Aye," Gibbs said with a gloomy air. "The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us." _  
_

The weathered first mate was right. With the help of Sao Feng's pirates, Will had overthrown Jack's crew and taken over the _Pearl_. Now he planned to take the ship and find the _Dutchman_ and rescue his father. 

_  
_As the chains dropped away, Elizabeth rubbed her wrists and stared at Will, her expression pained. She would never have guessed he could betray them all like that. _  
_

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" she asked. 

"It was my burden to bear," said Will, echoing her own words back at her. _  
_

Elizabeth frowned and stood up straighter. If Will had confided in her, perhaps she would have helped him find another way. As it was, he was playing a very dangerous game, trusting all their lives to Sao Feng and his men. 

Jaquline hurried over to Jack and stood beside him, rubbing her wrists.

"The only was a pirate cane make a profit these days, is by betraying other pirates," Barbossa said, repeating the words Sao Feng had said back in Singapore. Unfortunately for Barbossa, they had taken on a darker meaning, as _he_ was now the one betrayed. 

_  
_"I can live with that," Sao Feng replied. _  
_

"But you've no acrimony toward mutineers?" asked Jack. Jack himself had plenty of acrimony, now that he'd been mutinied against... twice. _  
_

"He did not mutiny against _me_, did he?" Sao Feng pointed out. No one had ever dared mutiny against the powerful Pirate Lord of Singapore. _  
_

"I need the _Pearl_," Will said. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage." _  
_

Listening to Will's weak attempt at an explanation for his unfriendly behaviour, a thought suddenly sprang into Jack's mind. 

"He needs the _Pearl_," Jack said, pointing at Will. Then he turned to Elizabeth. "And you felt guilty." He pointed at Barbossa. "And you and your Brethren Court... 

Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" 

Jaquline, Gibbs, Marty and Cotton raised their hands. A moment later, Pintel and Ragetti raised their hands as well. So did Jack the Monkey. 

Jack and Barbossa frowned at this. 

"I'm standing over there with them." Jack said, pulling Jaquline by her arm and walking over next to his crew. 

Barbossa stepped forward.

"Just out of curiosity Sao Feng, but what did Mr. Turner offer you in return for the Pearl?"

"Sparrow." Was the simple answer.

Jack stared at Will.

"You traded my ship, _my _ship not yours, for ME?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?!!!??!"

Barbossa, ignoring Jack's outburst, stepped forward.

"Surely we can come to some sort agreement."

"What could you possibly have that I would want?"

"I have the goddess Calypso." Barbossa lowered his voice.

Sao Feng glanced at Elizabeth.

"Do ye now? Well now, let's make a swap. Calypso for Sparrow."

"Dea…"

"On second thought, Calypso and Sparrow's child. Just for good measure."

"NO!" Jack shouted, standing in front of Jaquline protectively.

Barbossa glared at him.

"Jack…"

"Hector, you have no right to use my daughter as a bargaining chip!" Jack said angrily, using Barbossa's first name.

"Father, I'll be fine." Jaquline said quietly. Jack turned around and looked Jaquline in the eyes.

"I don't want to lose you." Jack said fiercly, putting his hands on Jaquline's shoulders.

"You won't. The pirate lords are gathering at Shipwreak Cove, and Sao Feng is a Pirate Lord. He has to go. I'll meet you there." She said with a smile, hugging him tightly.

"Jaquline…"

"Trust me. If he gives me trouble, I'll give him back some hell." Jaquline smiled. Jack kissed her on the forehead.

"Be careful. This man is very dangerous."

Jaquline smirked.

"I can handle him. No one messes with The Silent Sparrow and gets away without a fairly decent injury." Jaquline said, breaking their embrace and taking a few steps toward Sao Feng.

"Now what of her?" Sao Feng asked, looking at Elizabeth. Will opened his mouth to protest, but Elizabeth gave him the evil-eye and stood next to Jaquline.

"I will come." She said firmly.

* * *

Evil Will! How DARE he mutiny against CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!!!!!!!!!

Oh well. Lizzie is getting revenge.

...I still hate her for what she did to Jack. And Norrington. He loved her with all his heart and she ignored him and ran off with a bloody blacksmith! Why would she want a blacksmith when she could've had the Commodore?!

In the next chapter is the introduction of Beckett and Norrington. Maybe…

Read and Review!


	18. Memory Lane and Your Face

Silent Sparrow

* * *

Chapter 18…sweet…

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean…If I did, Norrie would still be alive!!!

I have to tell you something: I normally don't cry when watching movies. I have only cried three times while watching a movie:

Jack's death scene in Dead Man's Chest (Well, I didn't cry, but I was on the verge!)

When the Phantom is listening to the music box at the end of The Phantom of the Opera

Norrinton's death scene in At World's End……I hate Elizabeth even more now…grrrr…

I do own Jaquline though.

…PIE!

……………………

Jack takes a trip down memory lane, just to warn you.

* * *

Will looked on as _The Empress_ sailed off. He ran up to Barbossa.

"We have to follow him!"

"Nay. He is going to Shipwreck Cove for the meeting of the Bretheren." Barbossa said with a smile. Why was he smiling? Jaquline wasn't hanging over his shoulder.

Jack stood off to the side.

How did Jaquline find out about Heiriko?

Jack groaned. Heiriko was going to be at the meeting…He did not look forward to going. Not only was she going to be there, but he owed the other nine Lords money. And his father was bound to be there…

And Jack was STILL sober…

Jack reached for his compass, and frowned.

It wasn't there! He franticly patted himself down, trying to feel it.

Then, he realized what had happened.

Jaquline.

She had taken the compass when she was hugging him!

"Heh. The Silent Sparrow strikes again." Jack turned around to see Barbossa laghing at him.

"She takes after me, what else can I say?" He shrugged.

"From I've seen, she takes after her mother. Speaking of, how is Heiriko?"

Jack frowned, and turned back to staring out to sea.

"Ah, you haven't been in touch have you?"

"No, but from what Jaquline mentioned, you have."

"It was more of a fleeting 'hello, good-bye', than an actual meeting."

"That is one of the many reasons I don't want to go to the bloody meeting. She's bound to injure me in some way, shape, or form. Last time, she nearly broke my nose and knocked out two of me teeth." Jack mumbled, going down the steps and entering his cabin.

He sat down on his cot and let his mind wander.

Beckett had the heart, personally delivered by Norrington.

James Norrinton…he had come a long way in 15 years, from the scared little kid he saved in Port Royal to a Commodore to pirate to right-hand man to Beckett…

_**(Jack's Flashback)**_

(15 years ago, Port Royal)

I was almost to the harbor when I heard a shout from behind me. I turned around and saw a young boy running from a soldier and an angry looking vendor.

The boy was clutching a loaf of bread.

I grabbed him by the shirt collar as he was running by me.

"Thank you sir, for catching this criminal." The soldier said.

I looked at the boy. He didn't look older that 12, and he was filthy.

"May I ask what the boy's crime is?" I asked the soldier.

"He's been stealing from me for weeks!" The vendor accused, shaking an angry finger at the boy.

"Weeks, you say? Why haven't you said something sooner?"

"This is the first time I've been able to catch up to him!"

I sighed, looking at the boy again. He looked terrified.

"How much is the bread?" I asked, reaching my hand in my pouch of money.

"What?" The vendor was confused.

"I asked how much the bread was."

"Oh. Two shillings."

"Here's five. I'll put the boy to work on my ship." I said, holding out the coins. The vendor took them eagerly, and walked off.

"You may leave." I said to the soldier. He saluted me, and walked off.

"Thank you sir." The boy said as I let go of his collar.

"Your welcome. Come, let's get back to the ship." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder and steering him toward the ship.

XxXxXx

I sat the boy down in my cabin, and fed him.

"What's your name?" I asked once he was done.

"Norrington, sir."

"Norrington? That's a strange name."

"James. James Norrington." He corrected himself.

"Why were you stealing?"

"I had no choice. If I didn't, I would've starved."

"Where are your parents?"

He lowered his gaze.

"My mother died after I was born, so my father raised me. A few months ago, he disappeared and I was left on the streets."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you know how to use a sword James?" I asked. He nodded eagerly.

"My father taught me. I want to join the Navy when I get older!"

I'll admit. I like the kid. He's polite, he's down to Earth, and he's eager to learn.

"How old are you?"

"13 sir."

I smiled.

"How about you stay with me on the ship for a while, and when in a few years when you're older, I'll put in a good word with the Commodore." I said, holding my hand out across the table.

He grabbed it firmly and shook hard.

"It's a deal sir!"

* * *

Jack chuckled at the memory. It was 15 years ago, when he was still a Privateer for Beckett. Later that year he went to Singapore and met Heiriko. The _next _year, Heiriko tracked him down, killed his entire crew (except for James because Jack had saved him again), and handed Jaquline over to him. Only James knew about Jaquline at the time. Then, of course, the trip to Port Royal in which he learned that James had accomplished his dream of becoming Commodore.

_**(Jack's Flashback)**_

(7(?) months ago)

I was shoved into a cell next to a bunch of idiots trying to lure the dog with keys over to them.

I turned to face James.

"You may leave Gillette. I wish to have a private word with Mr. Sparrow."

"Yes Commodore Norrington." He said as he left.

"So you're a Commodore now. Congratulations." I said.

"You're a wanted pirate now. I can't really say congratulations." He may be my enemy now, but he still respected me deep down. It showed in his voice.

"You haven't changed a bit in 15 years." I pointed out.

"And you've made a complete turnaround."

I winced.

"I did the right thing by freeing those slaves James. I did a right thing by saving your life. Twice. I may be a pirate, but I still have morals and I still have a heart." I looked him in the eye.

He couldn't hold my gaze. He looked at the floor.

"You were right. One good deed can't redeem a lifetime of wickedness, but it can condemn a man. I'm a perfect example of it."

He hung his head.

"I know."

"Now, we both know that you don't want to hang me. It's a simple fact." I said, lowering my voice.

He looked up.

"It's true, but I have to. It's my duty." He said sadly.

"Would you rather do your duty and hang the man who saved your life on more than one occasion, or do the man who saved your life a favor and save _his _life?" I asked.

I had him in a corner.

What he was supposed to do, and what he wanted to do.

What he was told was right, or what he thought was right.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I can't disobey my orders." He said.

"I didn't say 'disobey' James. However, if I just _happen _to get out, and you just _happen_ to look the other way..." I left the sentence hanging.

He sighed.

"Don't try anything funny Sparrow." He said, going into 'Commodore' mode.

He started to leave.

"James!" I called. He turned toward me.

"How come you acted like you didn't know me back on the docks?"

"I didn't want anyone to learn that we worked together prior to this meeting." He said, then left.

I smiled, and sat down on the bench under the window.

He was acting just like me when I was working for Beckett.

The men in the next cell were looking at me.

"What was that about?" One of the men asked.

"He worked for me as a deckhand when he was younger." I said smugly.

The men snickered.

What? It's true.

I pulled my hat over my eyes and laid my head against the wall…

XxXxXx

Jack sighed, remembering that conversation. Now, all he could do was hope that Jaquline was okay…

* * *

Jaquline was shoved into _The Empress_'s jail cell by Tai Huang.

She glared after him as left, then she sat down and closed her eyes.

Any other person that saw her would've said that she was asleep, but she was actually using a trick that Jack taught her. It involved calming herself and absorbing the sounds of the ship to find the stregths and weaknesses of it.

She slowed her breathing, and opened her mind to the ship.

She heard the gentlest slosh of water to the smallest creaking of footsteps above her head. She breathed with the tilt of the ship, and felt the rough wood beneath her back.

She heard the creak of wood and metal against each other, at some places louder than others…

Her eyes opened, and a smile slowly formed on her face.

Jaquline stood against the bars, focusing on the loud creaking made by weak metal. She finally found the spot of rust and smiled again, taking out her black dagger and starting to cut the bar off.

It took a while, but she managed to cut through.

"What are you doing down there?" Tai Huang's voice sounded down the steps to the brig.

"I'm escaping! This place has no style! Who decorated? A blind monkey?" Jaquline shouted back, leaning up against the bars. Just as she planned, Tai Huang came running down the steps.

"Are you insulting Sao Feng?!"

"No, I'm insulting your face." She replied. Tai Huang's jaw dropped and he pressed his face close to Jaquline's.

"You better get out my face." Jaquline said coldly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tai Huang growled. Jaquline glared at him, then she punched him through the bars. He slid down the bars, unconsious.

"I told you to get out of my face, you jerk." She said as she felt his pockets and pulled out the keys with a triumphant look on her face.

After much fumbling around with it, the lock finally clicked open. She stepped over the unconsious body of Tai Huang and made her way to the steps.

She peeked above and saw that no one was out, with the exception of the helmsman. If she went out any further, he would see her and raise the alarm.

Jaquline looked around, trying to figure out a plan. It was dark, the moon was just a sliver in the sky…

That was it! She would use the darkness to her advantage.

She quietly slipped back down the steps, to the body of Tai Huang.

She quickly stripped him of everything but his pants, and put it on. She then shoved him in the brig and locked the door. She went back up on decks, stepping lightly to match Tai Huang's footsteps. One of her talents dthat she picked up in Tortuga was imatating people perfectly. She was quite good at it, and used her talent to annoy the inn-keeper all of the time.

She made her way up to the helmsman.

"Tai Huang? Is that you?" The man asked, still staring ahead.

"Aye. You should be more aware of your surroundings." Jaquline replied, matching her voice as much as she could to Tai Huang's voice. It sounded identical to his.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked. She pulled out her pistol and clubbed him over the head with it. The man went down without a sound.

Jaquline put her pistol back and made her way down to the rowboats. She got in the boat, and lowered herself gently into the water. She slowly pushed off from the boat and started to row out.

She got a fair distance away and stopped. She took out her father's compass and frowned. It was spinning around. What did he say about it?

'It points to what you want most'? Yes, that's it.

"I want to get to Shipwreck Cove."

The compass point spun around once…twice…and settled.

Jaquline grinned lopsidedly, looking eerily like Jack.

"Thank you Father." She said, placing the compass down in front of her and starting to row again.

* * *

Jaquline is the creator of the "Your face!" comeback! And she's a mime!

NEXT chapter is the introduction of Norrington and Beckett.

Read and Review my peeps!


	19. The Death of a Good Man

Silent Sparrow

* * *

Chapter nineteen! 

This time FOR SHO, Norrington and Beckett come into the picture!:sob sob: Norrie…DARN YOU ELIZABETH WITH YOUR KISS OF DEATH!! DARN YOU!! DARN YOU TO HECK!!!……I'm ok. No really, I'm fine. I'm just seriously depressed at the death of my 2nd fav movie character…BTW: I own Jaquline…sniffsniff…Norrie…How I wish you were mine……

* * *

"Stupid compass! MAKE UP YOUR BLOODY MIND!!" Jaquline shouted at the compass. It was no use, the compass was still going in circles.

She had been rowing for hours, and the sun was just beginning to peek up over the horizon.

With a sigh, Jaquline closed the compass and placed it in her pocket. She closed her eyes and laid down awkwardly in the small dinghy.

All she wanted to do was get to Shipwreck Cove…

"But noooo! The stupid compass wants to be a JERK and not show me the way there!" Jaquline shouted.

She laid there in silence for a few hours, trying to calm down.

Suddenly, the silence was interupted by a loud splashing and the sound of shouting.

Jaquline's eyes snapped open, and she sat up slowly.

There was a ship on both sides of her.

One was a dark green, and was covered in all matter of sea life. The other was larger, and colored blue and gold, the colors of the Navy.

"Oh bugger."

XxXxXx

Jaquline was hauled aboard the Navy ship by a creepy old man.

"Look what we found Lord Beckett." Mercer dragged her into the room. Norrington was sitting at a desk off to the side, signing some papers.

"Ah, you must be the Silent Sparrow." Cutler Beckett stood up, and walked over to her.

"Maybe I am."

"I know you are. You are the daughter of the infamous Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"Indeed. I'm going to get to the point, Ms. Sparrow, what do you know of the Meeting of the Brethren Court?"

Jaquline's heart skipped a beat. Whatever happened, she wasn't going to betray Jack.

"I dont know what you're talking about."

Beckett grinned.

"Now, you must know something. Didn't your father tell you?"

"No. He didnt tell me anything about a meeting."

Norrington kept his head down, but examined Jaquline carefully. If she was lying, she was doing a brillient job at it.

Beckett sighed.

"I was afraid you might say that." He walked over to a small bucket of hot coals and pulled out a long iron rod. At the end was a white hot 'P'. It was his personal brand.

Jaquline's blood ran cold.

"Mr. Mercer, if you'd be so kind as to hold her arm out. We have to identify another pirate."

Mercer was quick and strong. He held out Jaquline's left arm. Jaquline struggled breifly before Beckett pressed the burning 'P' right under her tattoo.

Jaquline screamed, her face twisted in agony.

"Where is the meeting?" Beckett asked calmly.

"I don't know!" Jaquline yelled.

Beckett pressed down harder.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know." Jaquline whimpered, tears pouring down her face.

_I can't betray my own father..._

Norrington was frozen in his seat. He had never seen this side of Beckett.

The cold and ruthless side.

"Mr. Mercer, take her to the brig on the Dutchman. We will take care of her when we get back to Port Royal."

"Lord Beckett!" Norrington stood up.

"Allow me sir." He stammered.

Beckett nodded.

Norrington walked over and picked up Jaquline, wrapping her right arm around his shoulders.

He walked her over to the other ship, then down to the brig, gently setting her down on the bench.

"May I see your wound?" Norrington asked softly.

Jaquline shook her head.

"Please. I do not wish to see you suffer." He insisted quietly.

Jaquline looked up, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Please." He offered his hand.

Jaquline placed her hand carefully in his.

Norrington sighed.

"It's a severe burn. Some salt water might relive some of the pain." He said finally, after studying the burn.

Jaquline nodded, biting her lip.

Norrington didn't want to leave her. He couldn't figure if it was the fact that he didn't want the fish people to come by and harrass her, or the fact that he didn't want to let go of her hand.

He remembered a long ago memory, when Sparrow was working for Beckett and he himself was just a deckhand. They had been captured and Jack ended up going to Tortuga with a baby in his arms.

Now he knew why he sent the baby there.

He didn't want this to happen to her.

* * *

Jack was standing at the wheel when the searing, burning pain hit him.

He dropped to his knees, cradling his right wrist.

Gibbs ran up to him.

"Captain! What's wrong?"

"I…Where's Tia Dalma?" Jack gasped.

"I'm not sure. She and Barbossa were talking earlier, then she went below decks…" Jack stood up and staggered down the steps before Gibbs could finish. She wasn't in the crew's layer, so he went further down and found her sitting in the brig.

"Tia Dalma, I need to ask you something," Jack said, still holding his wrist. She stood up and walked over to the bars.

"What is it?" She asked. Jack pulled his right sleeve up and looked at the old scar that Beckett gave him years ago. It was whiter than usual and the edges were a bright red.

He carefully placed his wrist through the bars so Tia Dalma could study it.

"Do you know why it hurts?" Jack asked. Tia Dalma frowned.

"You two are…connected." She said after a moments silence.

"Connected? How? To who?" Jack asked.

Tia Dalma sat back down.

"I do not know how. All dat I know is dat you are connected wit your daughter."

* * *

Jaquline sat in the Dutchman's brig, tears rolling down her face.

Norrington came back after a few minutes with a wet bandage. He opened the door and entered.

"This should help." He said softly. Jaquline winced and had to bite the inside of her cheek in order to keep herself from crying out when the wet fabric touched the burn.

Norrington paused and looked up.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Jaquline shook her head.

"No. I'll be fine. It's starting to feel better already." Jaquline said shakily, but firmly. Norrington resumed wrapping her wrist. The pain had indeed ebbed, now it was a dull throbbing instead of the searing pain earlier.

Jaquline watched him. He seemed somwhat shaken up at what he saw earlier.

"You seem like a good man. What are you doing with Beckett?" Jaquline finally asked.

Norrington looked her in the eyes. She saw pain and heartbreak embedded in his emerald green eyes. Her own heart ached just looking at the pain in his eyes.

"I…" He sighed. "I don't know. I thought I did, but now…" He stopped himself and lowered his head. Jaquline gently lifted his chin up.

"What happened?" She asked softly. "You can tell me."

Norrington wasn't one to open up much, but there was something about Jaquline that said that he could trust her. He sat down next to her.

"It all started when I became Commodore…" He told her everything, from the proposal to the three-way swordfight between Jack, Will, and himself. She listened intently, never interupting him. Now she realized why she saw so much pain in his eyes. He had loved someone who ignored him and then used him to help another man.

_Yet another reason to hate Elizabeth._ Jaquline thought sourly.

Norrington took a shaky breath and stood up.

"I must get back before Beckett thinks I've been up to something." He said before leaving.

"James Norrington, I hope you find the one for you." Jaquline murmered as his footsteps faded.

Jaquline sat in the brig for hours doing nothing. She tried listening to the ship, but all she could hear were moans and crying that seemed to come from the very walls. So she had resorted to sleeping sitting up.

(Jaquline's Nightmare)

_I was chained to the mast of my ship, now torn to shreds by the monster that wouldn't stop until I was dead. _

_I looked around, looking for anything that get these blasted shackles off of me so I could stand at least a fighting chance. _

_A lantern lay behind me, on top of a pile of splintered planks. _

_I pulled out my sword and reached for the hook on the lantern's top. If I could reach it, I could use the oil to slip out of the shackles._

_Ah ha! Got it! I smashed the glass against the mast of the ship and poured the oil on my hand, working my hand out of the shackles. I had to slip my rings off before I could get out of them. _

_I replaced my rings and smiled triumphantly. _

_Then, I heard the harsh and ragged breathing of a big something behind me. I turned slowly and stood face to face with rows and rows of fangs arranged in a circle in the jaws of the kraken itself._

_It roared at me, giant globs of drool splattering against my frontside. It's breath reeked of the stench of a thousand rotting corpses, just like Gibbs said._

" '_S not so bad." I shuddered. I looked down and saw my beloved hat sitting next to my foot. _

_I picked it up and shook the saliva off of it, then I looked down into the mouth of the kraken._

_I had to be strong. I didn't want Jaquline to think that her old man went down peacfully. _

"_Hello beastie." I said to the kraken. _

_I raised my sword and charged into the mouth, slashing away._

_The teeth tore into my body. The pain was excruciating, but I kept my mouth closed and kept fighting, my vision getting darker by the second…_

_Jaquline…_

Jaquline's eyes snapped open.

Was that a dream? Or a memory? It felt too real to be a dream…but…it couldn't be a memory…

..Could it?

Her thoughts were interupted by a woman's voice.

"Jaquline? What are you doing here?"

It was Elizabeth!

"I got myself captured. What are you doing here?" Jaquline asked coldly.

"The Dutchman attacked the Empress. Sao Feng made me captain."

"Wow. They're just giving the bloody title away now." Jaquline murmered. Elizabeth looked at her.

"Are you still upset with me?"

"Yes, but for a different reason." She said, and left it at that.

The next few hours were silent and tense, until Norrington came back and unlocked the cell door.

"Come with me." He said. The crew stood up, but didn't leave. Norrington glanced around.

"Quickly!" He said urgently. The crew looked toward Elizabeth as if asking permission. She nodded, and they quickly ran out. Norrington stood aside to let them by. Elizabeth slowly walked toward him, Jaquline following.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, her voice containing rage. Norrington looked at her.

"Choosing a side." He answered. Elizabeth pushed by him and stormed out. Jaquline stepped out quietly.

"What…?" Jaquline started to ask a question, but Norrington stopped her.

"No time." He said, and led her out on decks.

The Empress was tied behind the Dutchman, Elizabeth's crew already climbing the ropes between the two ships.

Norrington stood at the ropes, urging them to hurry. Elizabeth and Jaquline were the last ones to leave.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the Metting of the Brethren. I fear that there may be a traitor amung them." He told Elizabeth. She glared at him.

"It's too late to earn my forgivness." She growled. Norrington looked at her sincerely.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with your father's death,"

Jaquline was confused, then she remembered the trip back from World's End, Elizabeth crying about seeing her father in a small boat, and learning that he was dead. Then it clicked: Beckett had killed him.

"But that does not absolve me of my other sins." Norrington finished sadly, hanging his head. His heart tore in two at the fact that Elizabeth blamed him of Gov. Swann's death.

Elizabeth looked out to her new ship, thinking hard.

"Come with us," She said suddenly, looking back at him. He met her gaze, confused.

"James come with us."

Norrington was very confused. A mere moment earlier, she hated him with every fiber of his being, but now she was begging him to come with her!

"Who goes there?!" A voice shouted from above them. Norrington pulled out his sword and stood in front of Elizabeth and Jaquline protectivly.

"Go! I will follow." Norrington shakily said. Jaquline noticed fear in his voice.

"You're lying!" Elizabeth noticed the fear too. James looked Elizabeth in the eyes.

"Our destinies have been entwined Elizabeth. But never joined." He said, tear threatening to form in his eyes. Then, he leaned in and kissed the woman who broke his heart more than once. He kissed her with all his heart.

"Go now." He said, almost crying. Elizabeth herself was on the verge of tears when she climbed up on the ropes leading to her ship. Jaquline didn't want to leave him, but she followed.

The man that had spotted him approached him.

"Back to your station soldier." Norrington said firmly.

"No one leaves the ship…" The man said, gesturing to the retreating forms of Jaquline and Elizabeth. Norrington had seen the man before, in the brig. He was easy to pick out from the other fish people because of the starfish that had planted itself beside the man's right eye.

"Stand down. That's an order." Norrington said as firmly as before.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship…Part of the crew, part of the ship!" The man started chanting, each time growing louder.

"Steady man!" Norrington said loudly.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship! All hands! Prisoners escaping!" The man yelled.

"Belay that!" Norrinton shouted, pulling out his pistol.

"James! Move Jaquline, I have to go back!" Elizabeth screamed, crawling back toward the Dutchman.

Norrington looked back, a tear starting to run down his cheek. With pain in his heart, he severed the ropes connecting the two ships. Everyone still hanging on the ropes screamed as they dropped in the water.

Norrington turned to face the starfish-man, when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw the point of a jagged wooden stake jutting through his chest. The man had stabbed him!

Norrington slid down the railing, his energy quickly expending itself to keep him alive. He closed his eyes, wishing that this was all a dream.

He opened his eyes to see the monster known as Davy Jones a mere three inches away from his face.

"James Norrington, do ye fear death?" He asked with a cruel smile, his breath stinking something awful.

James summoned up his remaining strength and stabbed Davy Jones in the shoulder, only to remember that he was immortal.

"I'll take that as a no." He said.

James Anthony Norrington III exhaled, eyes glazing over, and died on the spot.

Jaquline saw everything, and started to cry.

* * *

I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS!!…………… Maybe some reviews will cheer me up….

NORRIE!!!!!!!!!


	20. Family Issues part1

Silent Sparrow

* * *

Twenty chapters!!! YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Anywho, this chapter marks the "official" appearance of Jaquie's mom! Yay for you, but boo for Jack… 

I OWN JAQULINE AND HEIRIKO!!!!

………

HOOORAHH FOR SWEET TEA WITH CAFFINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Jack stood at the wheel of the Black Pearl, looking at the night sky. His wrist had stopped hurting, but he was becoming increasingly nervous. Barbossa was sulking at the fact that he wasn't steering the ship. He tuned into Jack's nervousness and laughed. 

"What're you so nervous about Jack?"

Jack kept his gaze on the star filled sky.

"It's a new moon…We couldn't have picked a worse timing for arrival..."

"What's a new moon got to do with anything?"

"Do you know the rumors about Heiriko?"

"Aye. But they're not true." Barbossa said, frowning.

"Yes it is."

"What are you…?" Barbossa growled.

Jack sighed.

"You'll see." He said simply, looking at a strangely shaped island: Shipwreck Island. It was hollow, with a round water cove at the center. 

Jack could feel Barbossa glaring at him, so he finally turned toward him. 

" I trust you still remember the way in?" Jack said sarcasticly. Barbossa shoved his way past Jack and took the wheel. Jack gave him a funny look and started walking toward the other end of the ship. Gibbs joined him. 

" So that's Shipwreck Cove? Not a terribly original name." Gibbs said. 

" Aye. As smart as most of us pirates are, we are an unimagintive lot when it comes to naming things," Jack agreed. "I once sailed with a geezer that lost both his arms, and part of his eye." 

" What'd you call him?" 

"…… Larry." 

The _Pearl_ sailed straight towards the towering cliff face. Pirates gathered along the rail, looking worried. 

Surely Barbossa was sailing them right into the rocks. 

But at the last moment, they came around a giant rock formation and spied a hidden sea tunnel in the rocks ahead of them. The crew breathed a sigh of relief. _  
_

Slowly, the ship manuvred through the tunnel, towards a light burning in the distance. At long last, they emerged from the rocky channel into a wide cove, surrounded on all sides by towering cliff walls. In the centre was Shipwreck City, a town constructed entirely of broken, derelict ships all loosely connected to each other. From a distance, it looked to be naught but flotsam, jetsam and debris. 

It seemed impossible that amidst the wreckage, there could be a meeting place worthy of the Brethren Court. However, there was something rather majestic about the island - as though it, like the pirates themselves, was far more powerful than appearances would have one believe. 

_  
_Moored around the island were a host of various pirate ships from all over the world. The other Pirate Lords had already arrived. 

Jack's shred of hope that they would get there before Heiriko vanished instantly. She was going to tear him apart.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." Jack heard Barbossa say.

"And I owe them all money…" Jack groaned.

He was going to be in a world of hurt.

XxXxXxXxX

The chamber was hidden in the abandoned hull of a derelict ship, with curved spars rising up on either side of them like the ribs of a long-dead prehistoric beast. In the centre of the candlelit room was a large oval table. Eight Pirate Lords were assembled around it, some alone, others guarded by attendants. 

_  
_Nine swords, one for each Pirate Lord who had arrived, were stabbed into a globe nearby, where the pirates had left them before taking their seats. 

_  
_Lining the walls behind the Lords were their crews, packing the room full of fierce - and fully armed - pirates. While all of them had felt the threat from the East India Trading Company, they'd all had skirmishes with each other in the past, too. Feelings of trust were not running high. 

Apart from Barbossa, Jack and the two missing Pirate Lords, there were six pirates gathered around the table. Ammand the Corsair was the tall, black-haired Pirate Lord of the Black Sea who was known as the Scourge of the Barbary Coast. An expert in the art of galley warfare, he was swift to strike, a master of escape, and immensely proud of his moustache. 

Beside him sat Villanueva, the taciturn Spaniard Lord of the Adriatic with a bad temper. Unofficially retired, he has traveled the Seven Seas and is known to make port in the Philippines and South America. He has a heated rivalry with Chevalle, due to both firing on each others' ships in the New World.

Capitaine Chevalle was next, a faded flower of the French aristocracy fallen on hard times and Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea. He wore a sneering expression, as well as an elegant brocade with lace cuffs. Always one to describe himself as penniless, yet he was never short of a few gold doubloons. 

Fourth was Gentleman Jocard, a former slave turned Pirate Lord of the Atlantic, whose gleaming black skin and fearsome muscles attracted many stares. His rise from servitude to Pirate Lordship was brought about by cunning, charm and casual slaughter.

Then there was Mistress Ching, a female Chinese pirate. She was the one of the only two woman... but she was also one of the most dangerous people in the chamber. The Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean commanded a massive fleet of pirate junks and knew better than most how to weigh a man's words.

Finally, there was Sri Sumbhajee, the serene and priestly Hindu Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean. He was flanked by two nasty-looking bodyguards named Akshay and Pusan and he was not a man to upset. Not only was he opposed to the East India Trading Company, but he was also against the outdated laws of the Pirate Code. Those who knew him, knew he was as deep as the ocean depths he sent his enemies down to. 

Lady Heiriko, The Pirate Lord of the Philippean Sea, had arrived first and had stabbed one of her swords in the globe earlier, but was not present. There were rumors that she was a Goddess and had been one of the ones who sealed Calypso within a human form. She is known for her short temper and way of talking out of sticky situations. She also has a very short attention span.

Barbossa stood at the head of the table, serving as the emcee while Jack stood behind him, examining the ancient globe.

"When are we going to start the meeting?" One of the Lords demanded impatiently.

"When the Lords of the Philippean Sea and the South China Sea get here." Barbossa said.

Jack was starting to panic. If Heiriko arrived before Sao Feng, he was going to be in major trouble.

The door opened, causing Jack to jump about a foot in the air. The one who entered was a girl, and she walked up to Barbossa.

"Lady Heiriko sends her apologies, but she will be unable to be present due to her…'condition'." The girl told Barbossa in a low voice. Barbossa cast a quick look at Jack.

"Tell that Sparrow is here." Barbossa said in low tones. The girl nodded and ran out.

"What did you tell her?" Jack asked, a note of worry in his voice. Barbossa chuckled.

"Oh, just something that would make her come."

The next few minutes were silent and uncomfortable for everyone in the room.

Just as Jack started to calm down, the door burst open again.

"WHERE IS HE?!!"

Everyone turned their eyes to the person who was standing in the doorway. Jack was hiding behing the sword filled globe, trying to make himself as small as possible.

It was a woman with snow white hair with dark red streaks and dark silver eyes. Her clothes had a South East Aisen look to them. But it wasn't the color of her hair or eyes that everyone was staring at.

It was the fact that she had a pair of white fox ears on the top of her head.

"WHERE IS HE?" She growled. Everyone pointed at the globe.

She stomped over to it, and everyone noticed that she not only had fox ears, but also a white fox tail with a black tip.

"Sparrow!" She yelled, even though he was right in front of her.

"Darling!" He said, only to be punched in the face and knocked to the ground.

"What was that for?!" He asked, holding his nose.

"For not even trying to contact me for fourteen years! You broke your promise!" She yelled, then turned to Barbossa.

"As for you, what's the idea of showing up late?! Do you realize what time of the month it is? IT'S A NEW MOON!"

She paused, casting a quick look around the room.

"Where's Jaquline?"

She whirled around to face Jack again, who had just got back on his feet.

"Where is she?!" She roared.

"She's with Sao Feng! By the way, I love your kitsune form. But thought you had nine tails." Jack blurted.

"Don't push it Sparrow."

"Excuse me, but if this little reunion is over, I suggest that we get on with the meeting." Barbossa said carefully. He didn't want Heiriko to attack him. She glared at him, but nodded and took a few steps back.

"Now, as he who issued summons, I convene this the Fourth Brethren Court Meeting." Barbossa declared. He nodded to Ragetti, who started around the table with a wooden bowl.

"To confirm your Lordship and right to be heard, present now yer Pieces of Eight, my fellow Captains."

Ragetti went around to each Pirate Lord, and they dropped in various trinkets and knickknacks, not even looking at Ragetti.

"Those aren't pieces of eight. They're pieces of junk!" Pintel observed as Capitaine Chevalle tossed in a worn playing card.

"Aye. The original plan was to use ten pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the First Brethren Court met, the Lords were scint broke." Gibbs explained quietly.

"Then change the name." Pintel argued.

"To what? 'Ten pieces of whatever we happen to have in our pockets at the time'? Oh yeah, that's reeeal piratey." Gibbs said with a roll of his eyes. Ragetti approached Heiriko, who was looking bored, and she dropped in a small, pear shaped ball. Ragetti went over to Barbossa.

"Master Ragetti, if you will." Barbossa held his hand in front of Ragetti's face.

"I-I kept it safe, just like I promised." Ragetti stumbled slightly over his words.

"Aye ye have. But now, I'll be needing it back." Barbossa said, smacking Ragetti in the back of the head, causing his wooden eye to pop out into his waiting hand. Barbossa dropped it in.

"Sparrow! Turn in your piece of eight!" Villanueva shouted. Jack fingered the string of beads dangling over his bandanna. Barbossa caught the motion, and now knew what his piece of eight was. 

" Might I point out, that we are still short one Pirate Lord?" Jack said, taking a few steps toward the table. 

" I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us!" 

" Sao Feng is dead."

* * *

O-O Cliffhanger! Next chapter, Jaquline meets her mom! Read and Review! Any Questions? Send me a note! 


	21. Family Issues part2

Silent Sparrow

* * *

Chapter 20 1/2! 

Sprry it's taken so long to update. I've been busy getting used to High School. Geometry, Writing, Art, Phisical Science, Chorus, and English Honors. I've got to walk back and forth across the school for each class.

Once more, I don't own PotC. I had a dream that I did though...I do own Jaquline and Heiriko.

* * *

"Sao Feng is dead"

Everyone turned toward the door to see who had spoken.

It was Elizabeth, flanked by Sao Feng's crew.

"He fell to the Flying Dutchman." She said, stabbing her sword into the globe. What she had said caused major commotion.

"He fell to the plague ship?!" Mistress Ching yelled.

"He made you Captain?! Well, they're just giving the bloody title away now." Jack exclaimed.

"That's exactly what Jaquline said when she found out."

"Where is she?" Jack asked, looking around Sao Feng's crew.

"She wouldn't come off the ship. She's fine, but she won't talk to me." She explained, seeing the look on Jack's face.

The Brethren Court was still shouting.

"Listen. Listen! Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here." Elizabeth told the cort. Gentleman Jocard stood up.

"Who is this traitor?" He yelled angrily.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa told him.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not among us." Jack answered.

"And it doesn't matter how they found us, what matters is: What we are going to do now that they have?" Barbossa asked the Court.

"We fight!" Elizabeth said, pounding a fist on the table. There was silence for a few seconds, then everyone in the room burst out laughing. Jack joined in, and Heiriko just rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A _well supplied_ fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us!" Mistress Ching said, standing up. The court murmered in agreement.

"There be a third option," Barbossa started.

"In another age and another time, the First Brethren Court captured the goddess Calypso and bound her in her bones." He said, walking halfway around the table. The Court nodded their agreement with the his statement. Barbossa shook his head.

"That was a mistake."

The Court stared at him, wondering what he was getting at. Heiriko's ears perked up and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh we tamed the seas for ourselves, that be true. But that opened the door for Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldrige creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true!" Barbossa said, walking back around to the front of the table.

"Gentlemen, ladies, we must free Calypso."

The Court was silent, thinking over Barbossa's words.

Barbossa looked around, wondering why the Court was being so quiet.

Then, the court bursted into very loud conversation, concerning Barbossa's sanity.

"Shoot him!" Mistress Ching yelled.

"Cut out his tounge!" Jocard shouted.

"Shoot him, cut out his tounge, then shoot his tounge! And trim that scraggily beard." Jack suggested helpfully.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa." Tai Huang stepped forward from Elizabeth's side.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed.

"Calypso was our enemy then. She will be our enemy now!" Jocard argued.

"And it's unlikely her mood's improved." Capitaine Chevalle spoke up.

"I sail away with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!" The spanish Captain Eduardo Villanueva said, pulling out a pistol.

"You threaten me?" Chevalle asked coldly.

"I silence you!" Villanueva said, cocking his pistol. Chevalle punched him in the face, and Villanueva's finger slipped, shooting off a bullet. A huge fight commenced between the pirates sat around the table. Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack and their associates stayed still. Heiriko sighed and started to inspect her claw-like fingernails, clearly bored.

Elizabeth looked upon the scene with slight disgust. "This is madness" she exclaimed.

"This is politics" Jack retorted.

"And meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us" Elizabeth said to the two men.

"If they not be here already" Barbossa replied, rolling his eyes.

He looked to Heiriko.

"Don't you have anything to say Fox?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not much to say that hasn't already been said." She simply replied before going back to her nails.

"Cuttlefish!" Jack shouted. The fighting Lords paused, confused by his seemingly random outburst.

"Let us not, dear friends, forget our friends the cuttlefish..." He started, making his way around the table. "Pin them up together and they will devour each other without a second thought... Human nature, isn't?" He walked carfully through Mistress Ching's guards, who reached for their swords. "Ooor... fish nature. So yes, we could hold up here well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month! Which seems grim to me any way you slice it!" He inched his way past Jocard's guards, who almost blocked his progress entirely. "Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful... I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury Hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth... Captain Swann. We must fight." He finally made his way to the other side of the table.

Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"As per the code an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be issued by the Pirate King."

"You made that up!" Jack accused, pointing a finger at him.

"Did I now? I call upon Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code!"

Jack frowned.

Sri Sumbhajee nudged one of his assistants.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be useless! Hang the Code! Nobod-"

A shot rang out, and the aide fell down dead. The shooter was an older man leaning casually against the upper doorway.

"The Code is law." Captain Teague said, almost inaudibly. The Lords who were previously fighting sat down.

He slowly made his way down the steps. His black hair was dreadlocked and braided with golden crosses.

He stopped behind Jack.

"You're in my way boy." Teague said, his voice low. Jack sidestepped out of his father's way.

Teague stepped up to the table, and then took a step to the side himself in order to make way for two elderly pirates carrying a large locked book.

"The Pirate Code…" Pintel whispered in awe.

"Set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." Ragetti finished, equally in awe.

Teague then whistled, and a mangy brown dog trotted in with a set of keys in it's mouth.

"What…How did…???" Pintel and Ragetti stammered as the dog put the keys in Teague's hand.

"Sea turtles mate." Teague answered them with a smile and a shrug.

"Sea turtles…of course…"

Teague unlocked the large book and opened it, dust flying everywhere. He ran his finger down the open pages, then tapped a sentence.

"Ah. Barbossa is right." Teague said to the Court. Barbossa smiled smugly.

"Hang on a minute." Jack said, gently pushing his father to the side.

" 'It shall be the duty of the Pirate King to declare war…during said war only the King can invoke the right of Parley with the enemy'…Fancy that." Jack said to himself, looking up.

"There has not been a King since the First Court. And that's not likely to change." Chevalle said, shaking his head.

"Not likely." Teague agreed, sitting himself down.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs.

"The Pirate King is elected by popular vote…" Gibbs explained.

"…And each Lord only ever votes for himself." Barbossa finished.

"I call for a vote!" Jack piped up. The entire Court groaned, and Teague started playing a period guitar, seeming almost as bored as Heiriko (who had dozed off).

"I vote for Ammand, the Corsair!"

"Capitaine Chevalle, the Penniless Frenchman." 

" Captain Villanueva." 

" Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee." 

" Mistress Ching!" 

" Gentleman Jocard." 

" Elizabeth Swann." 

" Barbossa." 

" Fox Heiriko." Heiriko yawned. 

Teague paused, fingers resting on the strings. 

" Elizabeth Swann." Jack said with a smile. Teague raised an eyebrow, and then resumed playing. 

" What?" Elizabeth asked. 

" I know. Curious, in'nit?" Jack replied, still grinning. The other Lords started yelling at him, telling him to take back his vote. Jack stopped grinning. 

" Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code?" He asked. 

TWANG! A string on Teague's guitar snapped, and Teague glared at the Court as if to say, I dare you. 

The Lords sat back down after seeing Teague's glare. 

"Very well," Mistress Ching turned toward Elizabeth.

"What say you, Captain Swann : King of the Brethren Court?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"Prepare every vessal that floats. At dawn, we're at war."

Jack nodded ever so slightly, to show his approval.

Sri Sumbhajee stood up.

"And so, we shall go to war!" He spoke in a comical falsetto. Jack tilted his head and looked at him strangly.

The room erupted in cheers. Heiriko frowned and covered her ears, the noise too loud for her taste.

Jack turned to Teague, who was staring at him.

"What?" Jack asked, spreading his arms wide.

"You've seen it all, done it all, and survived," He said, walking over to his father.

"That's the trick in'nit? To survive?"

Teague shook his head.

"It's not about just about living forever Jackie," Teague said, setting his guitar aside and standing so he was face to face with his son.

"The trick is living with yerself forever."

"How's mum?" Jack asked, to change the subject. The last time he had seen her, she was ill with a fever.

Teague said nothing, but held up a withered shunken head.

Jack's mother's head.

A quick look of horror and revoltion crossed over Jack's face.

"She looks great!" Jack replied nervously.

Teague sat back down with a sigh, and picked up his guitar. Jack felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was.

"Yes Yoko darling?" He asked, turning around to face her. She glared at him.

"I talked to Elizabeth. We are going to see Jaquline."

Heiriko narrowed her eyes. Jack shuddered. She was searching his eyes, and now he couldn't look away.

"You didn't tell her about me, did you?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but Heiriko grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door.


	22. Family Issues part3

Silent Sparrow

* * *

Chapter 22! The reunion! Have fun and read!

Not much to say, but I don't own PotC…

I do own (to their greatest displeasure) Jaquline and Yoko/Heiriko.

…

Raggle Fraggle!

* * *

Jaquline sat in the _Empress_'s Captain Cabin, staring at the floor. She had just taken off her bandanna, letting her wet bangs fall around her face. Her wrist was throbbing with a phantom pain. Her clothes and hair were still wet from earlier this morning, when she fell into the water during the escape from the Dutchman.

Tears ran silently down her face, just as they had earlier. Jaquline didn't bother wiping them away. Why should she? They would just stream down her face harder.

Why was she crying? She was still upset by the death of Norrington. She had only know him for an hour or so, but it felt like she had known him her entire life. But the thing that stuck with her the most were his eyes. His eyes were a deep emerald, a beautiful color, but it held so much sadness. So much heartbreak.

Jaquline held her bandaged wrist under her nose and breathed in the scent. It was a spicy-sweet scent, almost like ginger, even though it had been soaked in sea water. It felt calming for her to breathe in the smell.

Had she fallen in love? Was that why she hadn't unwrapped the bandage when it had stopped hurting hours ago? Was it that in getting rid of the bandage, she felt like she would be dismissing Norrington? And if that was the case, she wouldn't have been much better than Elizabeth…

XxXxXxX

Jack and Heiriko were standing on the deck of the _Empress_, arguing.

"Now now Fox darling, Elizabeth said that she was very upset. Why don't I go in first?" Jack suggested.

"Why should you go in first?" Heiriko asked, eyes narrowing.

"Because I'm her father."

"That's no reason at all! I'm her mother, I should talk to her first!" Heiriko's ears flattened against her head in anger.

"Calm down luv. It's just the fact that I don't know how she's going to react to you." Heiriko considered this fact and after a few minutes nodded. Jack smiled and knocked softly on the door.

There was no answer. Jack cracked open the door.

"Knock knock, may I come in?" Jack asked, sticking his head in the room. Jaquline's head snapped up, and she looked around. Jack smiled, stepping farther into the room and closing the door.

Jaquline zoned in on his face, eyes red from crying. Jack immidiatly became concerned.

"What's wrong sweetie? What did Sao Feng do to you?" Jack asked, sitting next to his daughter on the cot, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her close.

"I escaped Sao Feng's ship about twenty minutes after I got on."

"Really? So quickly? That's quite feat. How'd you do it?" Jack asked, rubbing Jaquine's shoulder.

"Sea turtles."

"Is that so?" Jack said, smile forming on his face.

"But then I was captured." Jaquline said, tears starting in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting Jack to see her cry.

"By who?" Jack asked.

"……Cutler Beckett." Jaquline whispered finally.

"What did he do to you?" Jack asked, turning Jaquline so that she was facing him. She avoided his eyes. Jack looked her over, trying to find anything wrong, when he saw her bandaged wrist. His heart sank to the bottom of his feet.

"What happened sweetie? What did Beckett do to you?"

Jaquline threw her arms around her father and let the tears flow freely.

"Shh, it's alright darling. I'm here. I'm here." He felt awkward. He had never comforted anyone before. Or anytime that he could remember. Most of the time he was drunk.

"Sweetie, what did he do?" A note of concern and slight panic became evident in his voice as Jaquline continued to cry.

She pulled her left arm out from around his neck and carefully started to unwrap the bandage. She showed him the burn.

"Oh sweetie..." Jack felt his heart tear in two. He never wanted her to go through what he went through. He wanted he wanted her to see the world, as a free woman. But now, she couldn't go anywhere (with the exception of Tortuga) without being hunted and marked as a pirate.

XxXxXxX

Heiriko was pacing outside on the deck, grumbling to herself.

"Bloody Sparrow…Just because he's my daughter's father doesn't mean that he should talk to her first…I'm her mother!"

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, ears twitching toward the cabin. Was that…crying she heard? A wild growl aroused in her throat, the fur on her tail standing on end. She stomped over and kicked the door open.

She stood in the door way, ears flat against her head. She saw Jaquline crying on Jack's shoulder, and Jack looking uncomfortable.

"Why is she crying?" Heiriko asked. Jack looked up, a hurt look on his face.

"Not now."

" 'Not now'? 'Not now'?! I leave you alone with my daughter for two minutes and she starts crying!"

"Not now Yoko." Jack growled. Jaquline lifted her head a bit.

"Yoko?" Jaquline sat up a bit straighter and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "What are you doing…"

She gave Heiriko a good look over.

"..here?"

"I'm a Pirate Lord. I'm supposed to be here," Heiriko glared at Jack.

"Your father was supposed to tell you, but I guess he isn't going to, so I will. Jaquline, I'm your…"

"Mother." Jaquline finished. Heiriko blinked confusedly.

"Yes, how did you know?" Heiriko asked. Jaquline smiled weakly.

"I figured it out a while back."

"Oh."

"Why don't I leave you two to get to know each other better?" Jack suggested, standing up and making his way over to the door. Heiriko grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave the ship Sparrow." She growled. Jack raised an eyebrow, and nodded as he left. Heiriko sat down next to Jaquline.

"So, how did you figure out that I was your mother?" Heiriko asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, after you left I bothered Barbossa for a bit. He told me that he liked you, but you were already in a relationship,"

"Well, it's not a relationship per se. More like a 'buisness friendship'." Heiriko interupted. Jaquline gave her a funny look.

"I'm not even going to ask. Anyway, after that I picked up Barbossa's diary…"

Jaquline went on to explain everything that had happened to her from the 'pick up' of Barbossa's captain log to the morning's events. Once again Jaquline started crying when she got to Norrington's death.

"So you think you might have fallen in love with him?" Heiriko asked softly, hugging Jaquine tightly. Jaquline nodded, happy to tell Heiriko about her feelings.

"I think it might be a 'love at first sight' thing." Jaquline said with a weak laugh, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"First love…heh…I know how that is…" Heiriko said dreamily. Then she closed her eyes, deep in thought.

_Should she try…?_

There was a quick knock on the door. Heiriko's ears flattened against her head.

"Who is it?" She yelled angrily. The door opened and Jack stepped in quickly and shut the door behind him. He grinned nervously.

"So, how's the reunion going?" He asked, standing near the back of the cabin. He kept his eyes on the door. Heiriko glared at him.

"Why so nervous Sparrow?" Heiriko asked. He let loose a wild laugh.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous. Why would you think I'm nervous? Nervous? Me?……" Jack started chewing on his nails.

"Jaquline, can I ask you something?" Heiriko asked. Jaqauline nodded.

"Is there anything that you can do that you can't explain?"

Jaquline took a moment to think.

"Yeah. When I look into peoples eyes, I can…I don't really know…see their emotions something to that effect."

"You mother can do that too. But she takes a step further and reads the past." Jack mumbled, still watching the door.

"Why don't you just call each other husband and wife?" Jaquline asked.

"The day I call _him_ my husband is the day that dead men walk the earth."

"I was _un_dead once due to a lovely Aztec curse. Does that count?" Jack asked, a smile threatening to show itself on his face. Heiriko frowned.

"No, it doesn't count." She growled. Jaquline held in a snicker at the sight of her parents arguing. It was cute in a weird kind of away.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. The door creaked open, revealing none other than Cap'n Teague. Jack groaned.

"How did you find me?" Jack asked, a hint of a whine in his voice. Teague smirked.

"Very simple: I followed you. I wanted to see this Jaquline that you two were talking about."

Jaquline stood up and positioned herself next to Jack. Teague's eyes flickered back and forth between their faces.

"Who is this?" Teague asked, eyes resting on Jaquline. Jack put an arm around her shoulder.

"Well Father, this is me girl Jaquline Yuko Sparrow." Jack said with a hint of pride.

"How old is she?"

"14."

"You had a child and you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

Teague shook his head and left.

"Nice to meet you too!" Jaquline called after him. "Jerk…"

* * *

There you have it! The reunion! Review please! Next chapter will be very short for me.

…

YAY!


	23. This is Amazing Tea!

Silent Sparrow

* * *

Alrighty now, a short exposition chapter to clear things up a bit for the next chapter.

Jack _did_ throw Will off of the _Pearl_ prior to the Brethren Meeting. I got so wrapped up in writing about the meeting itself, I forgot to write it.

I own Jaquline and nothing else.

This takes place _before_ the Brethren Meeting, Jaquline is aboard the Dutchman but Elizabeth isn't

YAR.

* * *

_Splash._

Will threw another barrel into the water. He had escaped the brig a few moments earlier, and started to leave a trail of breadcrumbs for Cutler Beckett.

Will paused, and took a moment to look at the black and white dagger that his father had given him.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected."

Will whirled around, waving the knife around and searching for the source of the voice. The source was Jack, sitting on the bowsprit.

"William," Jack said, pulling himself into a standing position and started across to the deck. "Do you notice anything?"

Will looked around, still holding his knife.

"Or rather, do you notice anything that is not there to be noticed?" Jack asked. Will looked around thoughtfully.

"You haven't raised an alarm." Will answered.

"Odd in'it? Not as odd as this," Jack gestured toward the barrels that Will was throwing into the dark water.

"Come up with this all by your lonesome did you?" Jack asked.

"I said to myself, 'Think like Jack.' " Will shurgged. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"And _this_ is what you arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all mate!"

Will sighed and lowered his dagger.

"How does your dearly beloved feel about this whole plan?"

Will dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Ah. You have not seen fit to trust her with it." Jack answered his own question and hopped down beside Will.

"I'm losing her Jack. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth, and vise versa."

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'd lose her for certain," Jack sauntered over to some of the rigging a few feet away.

"Now, if I might lend a machette to your intellectual thinking. Avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else disapatch Jones."

"Who?"

'_Once again his brilliance shines through, almost blinding me._' Jack thought.

…

…

It clicked in Will's mind.

"You?"

Jack supressed the urge to roll his eyes at how long it took Will to figure it out.

He walked over to Will's side.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffleing one's priorities. I slip aboard the _Dutchman_, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt, and your free to be with your charming murderess."

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_? Forever?"

"No mate. I'm _free_ forever. Free to sail beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself," Jack smiled.

"You'd have to do the job Jack. You'd have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones." Will argued, wiggling his fingers under his chin to imitate Jones' tentecle beard. Jack shuddered, stroking his own goatee.

"I don't have the face for tentecles…But immortal has to count for something."

"And what about Jaquline? If you become immortal, you'll have to watch her grow old and eventually die. Would you want to have to bear that burden?" Will thought he found a kink in Jack's plan.

"William my dear boy, you've known me for almost two and a half years. Haven't you learned by now that Captain Jack Sparrow always has a back-up plan?" Jack put an arm around Will's shoulders.

"Oh! If you could do me a favor, could you pick up my compass for me?"

"Why would I need your compass?"

"Think like me. It'll come to you." Jack said, then breathed in Will's face. Will backed up trying to get away from Jack's horrid breath, and tripped over the railing, falling into the dark water.

He swam over to the barrel that he had thrown in only minutes before.

"Send my regards to Davy Jones!" Jack called, a smile plastered on his face.

"…I hate him…" Will growled, watching the _Black Pearl _sail off and blend perfectly into the dark night.

XxXxXxX

A few hours later, Will heard the soud of a ship crashing through the waters. He looked up, and he smiled. It was the _Endeavour_, Cutler Beckett's personal ship.

"Hey! Down here!" Will shouted, waving one of his arms while the other clung tightly to the barrel. The soldiers on board the _Endeavour_ scrambled around and lowered a longboat for Will to get in. He swam over to it and hauled himself in. He laid there, catching his breath, when he realized that he was lying on something hard and square.

Will sat up and looked behind him to see the source of discomfort.

It was Jack's compass.

"_Think like me. It'll come to you."_

XxXxXxXxXx

There was an uncomfortable silence as Cutler Beckett dropped a cube of sugar into Will's waiting tea cup.

Step, _THUNK_. Step, _THUNK_.

The door to Beckett's cabin opened, and Davy Jones pushed himself past the soldier who opened it.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup!" He spat. Beckett regarded him cooly.

"Appently you can. I believe you two know each other?" Beckett said, poiinting his cup of tea at Will. He turned, nodded at Davy Jones, then turned back to face Beckett and sipped his tea.

"Ah ha ha…Come to join me crew again Masta Turna?" Davy Jones asked with a smile as he stepped over to Will.

"Oh not your crew," Will shook his head. "His." He nodded at Beckett.

"By the way, Jack Sparrow sends his regards." Will added as an afterthought, smiling at Davy Jones.

"Sparra?" Davy Jones asked, genuinly confused. Will looked at Beckett.

"You didn't tell him? We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the _Pearl_. By the way this tea is delicious."

Davy Jones glared at Beckett and stomped over to him.

"What else have you not told me?" He growled, tentecles twitching in agitation.

"There is an issue far more troublesome," Beckett said calmly, standing up and walking to a portrait of himself. "I believe that you are familiar with a person called Calypso?" He asked, turning around to face Jones.

If Davy Jones would've had a heart, it would've twisted in pain at the mention of the name.

"Not a person," He finally choked out. "A heathen goddess. One who delights with cursing men with their wildest dreams then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well actually. Mm. The Brethren Court intends to release her. What _is_ the recipe for this tea? It's simply amazing!"

"No! They cannot! The First Brethren Court promised to imprision her forever. That was our agreement!" Davy Jones turned to Beckett.

"Your agreement?" Beckett raised an eyebrow. Davy Jones seemed a bit taken back at this question.

"I...showed them…how to bind…her…She could not be trusted...I…She gave me no choice…," The was a hint of embaressment in his voice. "We must act before they release her."

Will took a sip of tea, thinking over Daby Jones words. Then it dawned on him.

"You loved her. She was the one, and you betrayed her."

"She pretended to love me!" Davy Jones tentcles writhed around angrily. "_She _betrayed _me_!" He exclaimed, stomping over to Will. Will just took a sip of tea and stood to where he was face to face with Davey Jones.

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart I wonder?"

Davy Jones' eyes were filled with anger as he knocked Will's cup of tea out of his hands. Cutler looked at the shattered remains of the cup and saucer.

_' That was my best china…'_

"Do not test me." Davy Jones whispered.

"I hadn't finished that." Will said with a shrug. Davy Jones tilted his head and studied Will carefully.

"You will free my father." Will seriously said. He walked over to the globe.

"And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety. Along with my own." He said to Beckett.

"Your terms are steep Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return." Beckett said, setting his cup of tea on his saucer.

"There is only one price that I will accept. Calypso. Murdered." Davy Jones said in low tones.

"Calypso is aboard the _Black Pearl_. Jack has sailed the _Black Pearl_ to Shipwreck Cove." Will bent over to study the globe.

"And with you no longer aboard, how do you propose to lead us there?" Beckett asked. Will pulled down on an insrument attached to the globe and let it bounce back up. Davy Jones took a step closer to Will.

Will glanced at them, then pulled out Jack's compass.

"What is it you want most?" Will asked, swinging the compass back and forth in front of Beckett.

* * *

I tried to show Davy Jones slight accent.

I couldn't help making Will a bit more slow in here than he is in the movie. :3

Beckett must make some mean tea…

Read and Review!


	24. Jack for Will

Silent Sparrow

* * *

I own Jaquline and Heiriko.

Enjoy.

………

PIE!!!!

* * *

It was almost morning. Almost morning of the day that would determine the fate of piracy all over the world. There were still a few stars hanging in the grey sky, the sun nor moon anywhere to be seen.

Jack carried his exhausted daughter in his arms, making his way toward the _Black Pearl_. She had fallen asleep moments earlier on the _Empress_, Elizabeth's ship. Heiriko shadowed him the entire way there.

"Sparrow, I don't think that she should stay on your ship." Heiriko said as they stepped onto the silent and dark ship. Jack stood in front of his cabin door.

"Can you do me a favor darling and open the door? She's starting to get a bit heavy." He grunted. Jaquline wasn't exactly light.

Heiriko opened the door and Jack walked in and set Jaquline on his cot. He then turned and sat at his desk. Heiriko stood by the sleeping form of her daughter.

"I still don't think that she should stay on this ship."

"Why not? She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Jack said, searching through the many drawers of his desk.. Heiriko sighed.

"I'm sure of that, but still. Beckett will most likely send the Dutchman after this ship. Even the Black Pearl can't outrun death. Jaquline hasn't had that much expirence in fighting. She's good at stealth, but that's not going to keep her alive in the long run.…"

Jack looked up from his rumagging.

"I'm sorry darling, what was that?"

Heiriko's ears flattened against her head.

"Didn't you hear a single thing that I just said?!"

Jack grimaced.

"Yes, I heard you. Please don't shout. She hasn't been asleep long, and I have a pounding headache."

"Why would you have an headache?"

"I'm sober." Was the simple answer. Heiriko sighed and sat on the edge of Jack's desk.

"Sparrow…how did we end up in this mess?" Heiriko asked softly.

"Well, if me memory serves correctly, it all started 15 years ago in Singapore. You got me good and drunk off of wine…"

"Not that Sparrow! I was talking about Beckett!" Heiriko hissed. Jaquline shifted in her sleep. Jack shushed Heiriko.

"Be quiet. She's a light sleeper." He whispered, nodding at Jaquline.

"I wouldn't know." Heiriko responded bitterly.

There was a knock on the door, and Gibbs poked his head in.

"Miss Elizabeth wants to speak with you Jack, and Lady Heiriko? Your crew is threatening to shoot me."

Heiriko sighed and left, mumbling something about 'troublesome men.' Jack stood up to leave, when Jaquline sat up.

"Father? Whats going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She was woken up by Gibbs knocking on the door.

Jack sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well sweetie, today marks the most important day in pirate history and we're going to be a part of it. I'm about to go and see what…" Jack rolled his eyes. "…_Captain_ Swann wants me for."

Jaquline looked at her father, a question dancing on her tounge.

"I know what you're thinking. Why am I taking orders from her?" Jack asked with a smile. Jaquline nodded.

"Well, in a complicated and strange way, she's me boss. She is the Pirate King of the Brethren Court, and if I don't listen to her my father is going to track me down and shoot me. He's very peculiar about things like that…"

Jaquline tilted her head.

"He wouldn't do that to his son…would he?"

"Pfft. He doesn't give a care about me. He has to put up with me because I'm a Pirate Lord. Yesterday was the first day that I've seen him in eleven years."

There was another loud knock on the door. Jack groaned.

"I guess that we won't be able to just sit down and have a conversation," Jack sighed and stood up. He put his hands on Jaquline's shoulders and locked eyes with her.

"Listen Jaquie, I need you to listen to me. No matter what happens today, I want you to _stay on the _Pearl. I don't want anything to happen to you," He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you sweetie." He whispered, and left the room.

"I love you too Father…" Jaquline whispered as she stood up and stretched. Her eyes wandered around the cabin for a bit, before resting on the charts to world's end rolled up in a corner. She walked over to them and unrolled them out of pure curiosity.

"Well hello…What's this? Las Aguas De La Vida Eterna?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright Miss Elizabeth, remind me again exactly why I have to come with you and Barbossa to negotiate with Beckett?" Jack asked for the tenth time.

It was high noon, and the _Black Pearl_ was at the lead of the Brethren Court ships. Cutler Beckett's ship, the _Endeavour_, could be seen ahead.

Elizabeth had called parley with Beckett, and she wanted Barbossa and Jack to come with her.

"Because Jack, I trust you. And because I've known you and Barbossa the longest. And because you have to do what I say." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Jack sighed.

"Fine. I'll come with."

"Why don't you want to come? Because of Beckett?"

"Pfft. No. I just…I don't want to leave Jaquline…She's already gone through too much because of me…"

Elizabeth stared at Jack. Were those tears in his eyes? Apparently they were, because Jack sniffled and quickly wiped them away while muttering something about 'allergies'.

Barbossa climbed into the rowboat, and Elizabeth hopped in after. Jack somewhat reluctantly climbed in after them, and lowered the boat into the clear glittery waters.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Elizabeth rowed the three to the sandbar where the parley would take place.

Will, Beckett, and Davy Jones were already there and waiting for them when they approached.

Will was looking the tiniest bit smug, leaning to one side like he was the best thing to come along since tea.

Beckett, Mr. Leader-of-the-East-India-Trading-Company-and-obbsesive-over-tea, was standing straight and tall…well, he was standing straight.

Davy Jones, the most feared monster in all the seven seas and the sadistic captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ himself, was standing in a wooden bucket. He didn't seem too happy about it either.

Barbossa (with Jack the monkey perched on his shoulder), Elizabeth, and Jack stopped a mere yard away from the others.

"So you be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa snarled at Will. Beckett stole a glance at Will.

"Oh don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see it's grand architect, look to your left."

Barbossa looked at Elizabeth, Elizabeth looked at Jack, and Jack looked off to the waters to his left. He then lowered his gaze a bit before looking at Elizabeth. He raised his hands in defence.

"My hands are clean in this," He looked at them before sticking a fingernail in his mouth.

"Figuratively." He shrugged.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will spoke up. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoken! Listen to the tool." Jack exclaimed. Elizabeth resisted rolling her eyes, and turned her focus to Will.

"Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman_. I now understand the burden you bear, but I feel that the course is lost."

"No course is lost as long as there's but one fool left to fight for it."

Jack smiled and nodded his head ever-so-slightly, approving Will's choice of words.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf," Beackett pulled out Jack's Compass by it's string, holding it with two fingers as if it would jump up and bite his nose off. "Then how did he come by this?"

Barbossa glared at Jack.

"You made a deal with me Jack, a long time ago, to deliver Pirate Lords and here they are." Beckett tossed the compass at Jack, who caught it in one hand.

_I said that 15 years ago when I was still working for you as a privateer, you low-life piece of garbage…_Jack thought angrily, but kept his face clear of any emotion.

"Well, don't be bashful. Step up and claim your reward."

"Let's not, and say I did." Jack suggested.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. 100 years of servitude aboardthe _Dutchman_, as a start!" Davy Jones said angrily. Elizabeth looked to Jack to see his reaction.

"That debt was paid mate." Jack argued, raising a finger to as if to confirm it. "…With some help." Jack nodded toward Elizabeth.

"You esacaped!" Davy Jones shot back.

"Technically…"

"I propose an exchange." Elizabeth intterupted.

"Will leaves with us…and you can take Jack." Barbossa looked at her, alarmed. Jack did the same, but he was expecting this.

"Done." Will said.

"Undone!" Jack exclaimed, keeping up the ploy that he didn't want to go to the _Dutchman_.

"Done." Beckett said, a smug look on his face. Barbossa faced Elizabeth.

"Jack is one of the Ten Pirate Lords. You have no right!" He hissed.

"King." Elizabeth said, as if that was the only explanation she needed. She looked at Jack, who was smiling himself. He wasn't smiling at Elizabeth's 'explanation', but at the fact that his plan was going so smoothly. He stopped smiling when he realized that Elizabeth was watching him.

"As you command, you Highness." Jack took off his hat and went into an exaggerated bow.

"Blaggard!" Barbossa yelled as he took out his cutlass and swiped at Jack's head. He turned his head, so the only thing that was cut was his string of beads hanging over his bandanna, his Piece of Eight. Jack the Monkey jumped off Barbossa's shoulder and grabbed the beads. Barbossa approached Jack.

"If ye have something to say, I might be saying it now." He said with a cruel smile. Jack simply grinned back at him, remembering those exact words as the words that were said to him as Barbossa marooned him ten years ago.

"First to the finsish then?" Jack replied, his answer the same as ten years ago. Barbossa's eye twitched a bit, also remembering the reply.

Jack turned away from his rival, and took a step toward Will. Will followed suit, taking slow steps toward Elizabeth. Jack kept his gaze on Will, and in doing so, almost ran into Beckett. Jack took an uneasy look toward Davy Jones before standing next to him and putting his hat back on.

Davy Jones leaned over in his bucket.

"Do you fear death?"

Jack hid a smile.

"You have no idea mate." He replied. Davy Jones narrowed his eyes at him, and turned forward again.

Beckett stepped forward.

"Advise your Brethren: You can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die." He said calmly, a small smirk on his face. Elizabeth stepped forward to face him.

"You murdered my father." Elizabeth growled through clenched teeth.

"He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours. We _will_ fight, and you _will_ die."

"I have a proposal Miss Swann."

"That's _Captain_ Swann to you." Elizabeth shot back. Jack supressed a smile. He was a bit amazed at how much he had (somewhat ) influenced Will and his bonny lass.

"Alright, _Captain_ Swann. Why don't we have a little…one on one fight. My ship against yours. When I win, all of the Pirate Lords must surrender themselves and be prosecuted."

"And when I win, I will kill you myself." Elizabeth hissed, and turned on her heels and started marching back toward the rowboat.

"So be it." Beckett smiled.

Will had to jog to reach Elizabeth.

"King?"

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack." Elizabeth explained with a smile. Will shrugged.

"Maybe he knows what he's doing."

Jack the Monkey jumped up on Barbossa' shoulder, Jack's string of beads dangling in his mouth. Barbossa held his hand up to him, and he spat out the beads into his waiting hand.

"The final piece…"

* * *

"My name is Elizabeth Swann. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" Hee Hee...A cookie to whoever can guess the movie where I got the quote from!

When I saw the movie, I was so confused at the lines between Barbossa and Jack. So what I think happened is this:

Barbossa said "If you have something to say, I might say it now.", because he thought Jack would die on the island.

Jack replied "First to the finish then?", referring to Isla de Muerta and the cursed gold.

……………………Yeah. That's my take on it.

Read and Review!!!

CUTTLEFISH!!!


	25. Freedom

Silent Sparrow

* * *

RAGGLE FRAGGLE!!!!! 

…If you couldn't guess, the original quote is:

"Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." From _**The Princess Bride**_.

…Yarrrr.

Do I really have to say this again?

…Fine. Although it breaks my heart to say so, I don't own PotC.

I only own Jaquline, Heiriko, and a really expensive lifesize carboard cut out of Jack Sparrow. (I wish…)

* * *

"What's going on? Let me see the bloody telescope Mr. Gibbs!!" 

Jaquline was standing over Gibbs shoulder, hand waving in front of his face. He was watching the parley take place on the sandbar.

Gibbs ignored her, so Jaquline took action. She stomped on the old man's foot and snatched the telescope from his hand. He limped off, muttering curses under his breath.

Jaquline peered through the dirty glass.

She saw Jack bow to Elizabeth, and Barbossa take a swipe at him. Barbossa walked up to Jack, then Jack walked over and switched places with Will.

Jaquline didn't even dare to blink, but just strained her eyes to see better.

Was that a smile on Jack's face?

"_What is he planning?"_

Her thoughts were broken as the Flying Dutchman broke through the surface of the water in front of Beckett's ship. The crew started to murmer to each other nervously.

"Are we going up against the Dutchman?" "We could die!" "We would get slaughtered!" "-squak!- Dead men walking!"

Jaquline's eye twitched a bit. She turned and met the gaze of her fellow crew members. She opened her mouth to tell them to stop whining, but was intterupted by the arrival of Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Will.

"Barbossa! Where is Jack?" Gibbs asked. Jaquline studied him, waiting for an answer.

"He betrayed the Court. He was taken to the Dutchman on his own accord." Barbossa said loudly. The crew broke into nervous conversation once more.

"What's the plan now?" Jaquline asked. Barbossa smiled.

"We do what I was plannin' to do the entire meeting of the Court. We release Calypso, and pray to God that she be feeling merciful. Men," Barbossa pointed to several of the crew members.

"Bring Tia Dalma up from the brig, but make sure to bind her tight."

The crew members nodded, and ran below. Jaquline became engrossed in thought.

Why would he go on his own accord to the Dutchman? It didn't make any sense at all…unless…That was it! He had told her a few years back that one day he would be immortalized as "The Legendary Captain Jack Sparrow!" Now she realized exactly what his plan was!

_He was going to stab the heart of Davy Jones!_

Tia Dalma had been brought up from the brig and was wrapped in at least five or six ropes. Ragetti stood in front of her, holding the bowl containing the ten pieces of eight.

"…to release the Goddess Calypso, the bonds to her earthly form must be severed by speaking as if a lover!" Barbossa explained, dropping a match into the bowl. The pirates grinned and nudged each other. Their fear momentarily forgotten at the hope that they might get a sea goddess on their side of the fight.

"Calypso! I release you from your human bonds!" Barbossa exclaimed, holding his arms in the air. Tia Dalma smirked a bit. The pirates looked around at each other, seeing that nothing had happened.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cause if it was, it was bloody boring."

"You didn't say it right!" Ragetti piped up. All of the pirates stared at him.

"You have to say it right..." He said shyly. Tia Dalma's smile faded. Ragetti leaned into Calypso's ear.

"Calypso...? I release you from your human bonds." He whispered tenderly.

* * *

Davy Jones held his telescope aloft in his crab claw, reading the lips of Ragetti as he spoke to Calypso. His eyes watered as she became a towering version of herself before imploding into millions of small grey crabs. His heart, beating in a chest of wood guarded by Navy soldiers, ached as she bellowed out in fury. _"After which betrayal did you cut out your heart I wonder?…"_

It was a complicated string of betrayal. He was to meet her on Isla Cruses, but she never showed…He refused to ferry souls for her…and now he was being forced to destory all that they both had loved.

Freedom.

Freedom of the seas.

* * *

The pirates on the Black Pearl started to become frightened again. The chance of Calypso helping them had disappeared like a school of fish dispersing at the sight of a shark. 

Jaquline became angered at the sight of the crew shaking and shakily conversing about their "imminent deaths". Finally, she had taken all that she could. She stomped over to the ship's wheel and stood in front of it.

She was a fearsome sight: wind whipping her hair about her face, dark brown eyes glinting as she glared at the frightened crew.

"Quiet!" She yelled. The crew looked at her, the fear shining in her eyes.

"We are the crew of the mighty Black Pearl, the fastest ship ever to sail the waters under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa, the two most feared pirates in all of the Spanish Main! You've faced the un-dead, visious cannibals, the Navy, the Kraken, and countless other dangers! And now that we are facing our enemy, you lot are trying to tell me that you're scared of a bunch of whelps that look like fish?! We are pirates of the Fourth Brethren Court!" She looked over the crew again. They had been through so much more than she, and yet they were more scared than she was. You would have to be mad _not_ to be scared. Aye Jaquline was scared, but she was being strong. Strong for herself, and even stronger for her father. She was not planning on losing him again, no matter what the cost.

"This is the most important battle of our lives! What will the enemy see when we fight? A load of frightened bilge rats cowering aboard a derelict ship? NO! They will see the fire in our eyes, they will hear the clash of our swords against theirs! They will see us, pirates, in all of glory!" Jaquline glanced over at her mother on the neighboring ship. Heiriko had tears of pride in her eyes. 

" Hoist the Colors…" Jaquline murmered to herself, remembering the lullaby that Jack had sung to her all those years ago in Tortuga. She turned back to face the crew. 

" Hoist the Colors, and remind them just who we are!" She yelled fiercly, drawing her cutlass and pointing it at the Dutchman. 

" Remind them that we have something worth fighting for! FREEDOM!" She finished with a wave of her sword. She met each pirate's eyes, as they looked up to her with dawning hope on their faces. Finally, she turned to Elizabeth.

"Freedom," Elizabeth said.

"Freedom," Will repeated, low and resolved.

"Freedom," said Gibbs, louder and more defiant. 

"Freedom!" cried Pintel, and the cry was picked up by the rest of the crew, a murmur passing from man to man as they moved purposefully to their battle stations. 

Pintel and Ragetti tied a pice of black cloth to the ropes and raised it to the top of the mast. Once there, it unfurled, revealing a skull above a pair of crossed swords. 

Elizabeth cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted across to Tai Huang on the deck of the _Empress_.

"Hoist the colours!" she cried. 

The call spread from ship to ship, along the line, to every pirate in their ragtag fleet. Each Pirate Lord stepped to the rail, ready to witness the fight between the Pearl and the Dutchman, their own jolly rogers flapping about in the gathering wind. 

This was the final stand - their grand chance to defeat the East India Trading Company once and for all. It would be a glorious moment in the history of piracy - one that would be remembered through the ages.

Jaquline pointed her cutlass towards the _Dutchman_, leading the way forward into battle. 


	26. The Final Battle

Silent Sparrow

* * *

Sorry this has taken so long! I have been on a three and a half month writer's block. Crazy in'it? But thankfully, my aunt and uncle bought me At World's End for Christmas. I'm making up for the long wait with the length of this chapter. It's ten pages on microsoft word! It's twelve (front and back) in my notebook. 

I want to say this up front: please don't kill me. I love you.

I only own Jaquline Yuko Sparrow and my imagination.

…I love you!

* * *

The thick wind started to blow, first a soft zepher but within minutes it had become a voilent gale. The sky darkened as storm clouds rolled in from seemingly nowhere. Davy Jones looked up in the sky, eyes widening as the clouds started to swirl above him."Calypso..." He whispered, closing his eyes as the wind whipped around him, imagining her hands embracing him.

Lightning flashed in the tall clouds as they opened and unleashed their load of rain. The Black Pearl and The Flying Dutchman sailed out to meet each other in duel, the sailors on the Pearl uttering a quick prayer. Thunder boomed in the clouds, and a single bolt of lightning struck the waters mid-point on the ships' path. The waters, already rough, began to spin into a whirlpool. Rain fell down in sheets, mercilessly pounding the sailors on the ships. Soon the heavy rain blocked the view of the two ships, leaving the two fleets to wait by in anxiety.

Barbossa stood at the helm of the Pearl, Jaquline by his side. "Dying is the day worth living for lads!" He shouted through the roar of the wind and the waves. Jaquline nodded to herself, hands shaking at the anticipation of the upcoming fight. Barbossa manuvered the ship into the edge of the malestrom.

Mercer stood at the railing of the Dutchman, watching in horror as the malestrom grew in size and ferosity. "Veer off!!" He yelled franticly at Davy Jones, who was pushing aside a soldier at the wheel.

"She'll not harm us. Full bore and into the abyss!" He shouted, turning the ship into the spinning waters. Mercer stared at him. "Are you mad?!" "Ha!" Jones laughed, "Ye afraid ta get wet?" The Dutchman slid effortlessly into the malestrom.

"She's on our stern and gaining!" Will informed Barbossa.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold yer water!" Barbossa cackled.

"Bow cannons!" Davy Jones shouted, laughing as the Pearl came into range. The triple cannons were quickly loaded and hauled out. They boomed as they unloaded their weapons, before turning and shooting again. One cannon ball missed Barbossa's head by inches as it went whistling by. The other balls tore through the bow and sent a man flying into the deadly waters.

"Take us out or they'll overbear us!" Will yelled in Barbossa's ear.

"No! We can cut across to faster waters!" Jaquline argued as Barbossa spun the wheel.

Overhearing, Elizabeth warned the crew, "Prepare to broadside!" The Pearl veered in front of the Dutchman, narrowly missing a barrage of cannon fire. Jaquline jumped down onto the main deck.

"Captain the guns! Bear a hand! Muster your courage, men. At the ready!" She shouted out commands to the crew. Gibbs spun around upon hearing her voice. He shook his head as he reminded himself that Jack was on the Dutchman. But through the rain Jaquline sounded nigh identical to her father, with her fierce but calm authority with the air of confidence woven in.

The majority of the crew ran below decks to load the main cannons, while the rest remained to load the smaller cannons above deck.

XxxX

Jack stood in the brig, pressing his forehead against the cold iron bars and wincing as he heard the storm raging outside.

"Bravo!" Jack jumped at the sudden voice and whirled around to see who the voice belonged to.

"You've successfully arrived aboard the Dutchman as per overall scheme." Jack inwardly moaned as he saw himself sitting on the bench with one leg crossed and a smug smile on his face. Jack pointed at him angrily.

"Look-"

"Oh yes, chapeau mate. Except for this sojourn in the brig the whole thing is utter clockwork." He was interupted by another Jack leaning casually against a post with an air of sarcasm about him. Jack stared at them both.

"...Go away!" He told them angrily, head starting to hurt as he glared at himself.

"Where? Back to the Locker?" The Jack sitting down asked, uncrossing his legs.

"Not without you Jackie." The sarcastic one sighed. Jack opened his mouth in hopes of a snappy retort coming out, but since none appeared he closed it again and resumed glaring.

"Stab the heart..." A third voice sounded hoarsly from the other side of the brig. Jack wrinkled his nose as he saw himself (more or less) bonded to the wall with coral and barnecles. His face was a dark sickly green and his deep brown eyes were dull. With effort he pulled himself away from the wall, leaving his red bandanna behind and exposing his brain in the process.

"...Live forever as the captain as the Flying Dutchman..." He whispered, scratching his brain as he spoke. He then ripped his brain out and held it in his hand while slime dripped from it. Jack and his first two dopplegangers stepped closer to the third, waiting for him to finish.

"Then again...If you're in the brig..." He murmered, bouncing his brain in his hand as if debating something. "Who's to stab the heart?" He finished, before licking the slime off his brain. Sarcastic-Jack wrinkled his nose in distaste while the other one started sniffing the air.

"Well, that _does_ seem to put immortality a step or two out of reach doesn't it?" Sarcastic-Jack sighed. The first doppleganger started picking through Jack's hair before pulling a peanut out behind his ear. He grinned at his discovery and happily stuck it in his mouth. The others looked at him.

"What? It's protein." He shrugged innocently. Jack shuddered.

"I've got to get out of this brig before the lot of you drive me mad!...In both senses of the word!" He growled as he started to pace around the small cell. Sarcastic-Jack cleared his throat.

"You know-"

"Ah! Don't even start! Why don't you do the lot of us a favor and shut your mouth?" Jack stopped him before he could continue. Sarcastic-Jack closed his mouth.

"I'm going to stare at the wall hopelessly through these iron bars." He murmered sheepishly.

"You do that." Jack nodded his approval before he went back to pacing. Peanut-Jack followed him around, muttering "Think like the whelp, think like the whelp..."

It was a few minutes before Peanut-Jack noticed the structure of the cell.

"Half-barrel hinges!" He said happily to Jack.

"Leverage." Jack's face brightened as he turned toward Peanut-Jack. Jack grabbed the bench from the wall and placed it between the bars. With a grunt, he put his wieght on it and (just like in Port Royal) the door lifted free. He threw it on the floor and scampered out of the cell with a fleeting "Thanks very much mates!"

Sarastic-Jack and Peanut-Jack stood by the doorway and watched him leave.

"...I miss him already..." Peanut-Jack sighed sadly.

"He is quiet charming isn't he?" Sarcastic-Jack replied. Fish-Jack gasped behind them.

"NO BODY MOVE!!" He shouted. The other Jacks looked at him as he glanced around the cell.

"...I've dropped me brain..."

XxxX

Jaquline kept moving around the deck, giving orders while Barbossa steered the wheel.

"Batten down the hatches! Stand to your guns! Midship cannoneers, sight the mast!" She stole a glance at the Dutchman and noticed that the starboard cannons hadn't been loaded yet. She urged her fellow crewmen to work faster.

Mercer stood in front of Davy Jones at the wheel. "Main battery at the ready!" The cannons were quickly loaded.

"Hold there! Wait till we're board-and-board!" Jaquline shouted below decks. Thunder nearly drowned out her command, and lightning flashed threateningly in the sky.

_3...2...1...aaaand..._

"Fire!!!" Jaquline yelled. Her order was repeated across the ship. The cannons flew back as they were fired. The Flying Dutchman fired it's own cannons at the same time, Davy Jones laughing as they thundered. The decks of the ships werefrantic as the crewmen ran about reloading the cannons. The Flying Dutchman's deck was torn apart, crewmen mortally wounded as shrapnel tore through them. A cannon ball flew through the rigging of the Pearl, causing ropes and splinters to rain down upon the soaked crew.

"It be too late to alter our course now mateys!" Barbossa laughed as he spun the wheel and led the Pearl deeper into the malestrom.

A cannon ball shot across the doorway to Davy Jones cabin inches in front of Jack. He sauntered into the room before he noticed two soldiers with miniature cannons on either side of the chest of Jones.

"Halt or we'll shoot!" The heavier one said, aiming the cannon at Jack. Jack stared at them, remembering them as the guards he duped to get on the Intercepter; Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Good one mate!" He laughed as he walked over to a table. "I've just come to get my effects, that's all." He explained, looping his belts around him and planting his hat on his head.

"...Admiral as it may be, why are you in here when you could be elsewhere?" Jack asked them. The skinny one answered.

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest." Murtogg explained, nodding at the chest.

"There's no question," Mullroy said. "There's been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel."

Jack carefully walked over to the chest.

"I blame the fish-people."

"Oh! So fish-people, by dint of being fish-people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish-people?"

Jack glanced back and forth between the two as they argued. He carefully considered their argument about the Black Pearl in Port Royal, and picked up the chest. When they didn't notice, he slowly walked out of the room.

"...And if there were no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it."

They finally turned their attention to the pedestal between them, and saw that Jack had made off with it.

Meanwhile, the ships were getting closer and closer to each other while sailing around the whirlpool.

"Prepare to board!" Mercer shouted to the crew. Davy Jones heard the whistling of a cannonball through the pounding rain. He stepped off to the side jsut as the cannon ball obliterated the railing and part of the wheel. Soldiers were wounded as wooden shrapnel tore through their bodies.

Davy Jones turned his gaze away from the bleeding and dying soldiers to Mercer. He grabbed his arms so he couldn't escape. Mercer's eyes were filled with fear as Jones' tentacles crawled up his face. He struggled in vain as the tentacles were shoved down his throat and up his nose. His face turned blue as he was slowly suffocated. Davy Jones let the lifeless body fall to the floor as he held up a double-sided key.

Jack peered out of the door, the chest clutched tightly in his hand. He cautiously stepped out into the rain. Now if only he could find that key!

"Well lookie here boys!"

Jack spun around, half expecting to see himself again. He wished it was only himself, but no, it was Davy Jones. Jack grinned nervously.

"It's a lost bird! A lost bird that never learned to fly!" Jones laughed as he advanced on Jack. Jack cast a quick glance behind him. Rope! Davy Jones pulled out his sword.

"...To my great regret." Jack replied with a shrug. "But," He jumped up onto the railing next to the rope.

"It's never too late to learn, eh?" He smashed the chest against the small iron ring that held the rope in place.

Jack flew up in the air, quickly recalling how he had done it in Port Royal. The rope locked in place and he grabbed another. The wind suddenly picked up and threw him up near the top of the mast. He swung the chest forward as his feet landed on wet wood to gain some balance. He grabbed a rope for support and took some slow steps toward the mast. Davy Jones materialized out of the mast, sword drawn and face pulled back in a snarl.

"The chest. Hand it over!" He held out his claw.

"I can set you free, mate." Jack said, pulling out his own sword. Jones' blue eyes glinted.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago." He growled as he lept forward to attack.

XxxX

The ships were closer than ever now, and the waters were churning harder and faster. Jaquline was focused on helping reload the cannons, so at first she notice that soldiers and fish-sailors from the Dutchman had swung over to attack them there.

"Jaquline! Watch out!" Gibbs shouted out a warning.

Jaquline turned and backed up as she saw a shark-headed man coming at her. She drew her sword and leapt at him, quickly ducking under the swing of his ax. He swung again and Jaquline rolled to the right, keeping an eye on his feet and his weapon.He swung downwards and she hopped to the left, swinging her sword and slicing his side open. She took advantage of his momentary surprise and shoved him over the edge of the ship.

Jaquline looked at the scene around her. The majority of the crewmen that came over from the Empress had swung over to fight on the Dutchman, and those who had remained were standing their own against the combination of EITC sodiers and fish people from the Dutchman.

She debated on if she should stay on the Pearl (like Jack had told her to) and help the others, or to swing over to the Dutchman and help her father. She cast another look around the ship, and decided to help the crew for a little while longer, and then go help her father.

Jaquline jumped at a soldier clad in the dark blue and yellow of the EITC and stabbed him in the chest. He went down quickly. She grabbed his sword and proceeded to fight with two swords.

Slash slash duck stab...She fought her way up to the helm where Barbossa was struggling with a fish sailor with an eel-like head. Their swords were locked, and the eel had his mouth around Barbossa's face. Jaquline jumped at him and cut his head off. Barbossa looked at her, blood slowly seeping from the teeth marks lining the outside of his face. He opened his mouth, and hesitated before closing it again. He gave her a single nod.

Jaquline replied with a nod of her own, understanding what he ment.

_Why can't he be like any other normal person and just say thank you for god's sakes?_

Barbossa went and shoved a soldier off of Cotton, and Jaquline jumped up on the railing. She sheathed one of her swords and grabbed a rope. With a deep breath, she jumped off the ship and swung through the air. Her stomach started twisting and turning, protesting at the sudden lack of firm ground beneath her feet.

_Bloody hell, if I vomit I'll never forgive myself..._

Jaquline landed on the deck of the Dutchman with all of the grace of a blind drunken monkey. She staggered backwards, then caught herself before she landed on her behind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a soldier soming at her.

Jaquline drew her other sword and lept at him. He swung his weapon in an arc and she parried. She swung her sword over her head and struck downwards. The soldier blocked her and she laughed. Then she swung her other sword and and sliced his side wide open. When he didn't fall she slit his throat open.

She turned around to find her next target. Her blood ran cold as she saw a certain fish sailor with _a starfish next to his eye._

She gripped her swords harder to try to stop her hands shaking from a mixture of rage and fear. She gritted her teeth and braced herself as he turned and saw her.

He charged at her, raising his sword. She raised her own sword to block, and the force of his strike was so hard that it knocked her sword out of her hand. As she stumbled backwards, the man kicked her in the shouder. She spun around, off balance. Before she could turn around again, he took his sword and cut her back. She screamed in pain, and whirled around and swung at his face. He jumped back, much more agile than Jaquline would have thought possible.

Jaquline struggled to a standing position, the wound on her back throbbing painfully. The wound wasn't deep, she could tell by the way it was throbbing, but it was bleeding heavily. She didn't know how long it would take her before the loss of blood made her pass out.

"Alright you mangy cur. Show me what you got!" She growled as she charged towards him.

XxxX

The fight wore on for what seemed like hours. They traded strikes and parries back and forth, neither one gaining the upper hand.

Adrenaline was pumping through Jaquline's veins. Her heart was beating rapidly, each breath came out as a short ragged gasp. Her arms felt like they were on fire, and the wound on her back was throbbing angrily and painfully.

_How is he still standing?!_ Jaquline thought angrily. She had slashed and stabbed him so many times that he shouldn't have been standing, let alone still fighting her!

The man charged, raising his sword and shouting "Part of the crew, part of the ship!" Jaquline had barely enough time to raise her own sword and parry the blow. The force of the impact was so strong that they both took a few steps back, panting. The fight was starting to get to Jaquline; her chest felt like it was on fire and she was beginning to feel lightheaded from blood loss.

Please…give me an opening…a single chance…to take…him…down… She peaded silently. 

Calypso must've been listening, for the Flying Dutchman gave a violent shudder as something unseen brushed against the hull of the ship. The man lost his footing and fell backwards towards the railings. Jaquline saw her chance and charged forward, adrenaline and anger fuelling her forward.

The man raised himself up onto one elbow with difficulty and saw Jaquline, her sword raised and her dark eyes glinting behind wet bangs. The man raised his sword as she brought hers down.

Sword met flesh, and blood splattered against the wet deck.

Bootstrap Bill blinked, the warm blood mingling with rain running down his face bringing him out of his trancelike state.

"Miss Jaquline?"

"Uncle Bootstrap?"

XxxX

Davy Jones stood over the unconscious Elizabeth. Just as he reared his sword, another sword pierced his chest. He yelled in pain. Will stood behind him, grinding his teeth and improving his vice-like grip on the sword. Davy Jones chuckled.

"You missed. Did you forget boy? I'ma heartless wretch." He said, taking the sword tip and bending it into a ninety degree angle.

Will frowned and pulled on the sword a few times to dislodge it. Davy Jones laughed as it remained in place. "That tickles!" He said as he swung around to hit Will. Will ducked, staying behind Jones. Davy Jones lifted his crab leg and whacked Will against the head. He fell to the ground, spots dancing across his vision.

Elizabeth blinked, slowly lifting her head. She gasped as she saw Will struggling to sit up. Will locked eyes with her, his vision starting to clear up.

Davy Jones narrowed his eyes, seeing Will look at something behind him. He followed his gaze and saw Elizabeth, her eyes wide with fear. He then understood why they had fought so hard.

"Ah. Love. A dreadful bond, and yet, so easily severed."

Davy Jones turned back towards Will.

"Tell me, William Turner: Do ye fear death?" He asked with a cruel smile.

"Do you?"

He turned, and fear shone on his face as he saw Jack holding his beating heart under the broken sword. Davy Jones shuddered slightly.

"You know, it's funny how things these days can be taken so literally. For example: Holding life and death in the palms of one's hands." Jack said lightly.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Davy Jones said, trying hard to keep his voice level.

"You call it cruelty, I call it opportunity."

"Really?" Jones asked, fear washing off his face.

He whirled around and thrust his sword into Will's chest. Will opened his mouth in a silent scream as Davy Jones thrust it further into his chest and twisted it for good measure.

Elizabeth screamed, and Jack became rooted on the spot, unable to believe what just happened. He looked back and forth between the beating heart in his hand and Will dying in the arms of Elizabeth.

"_One day you'll have the chance to do something courageous. Something heroic. There's going to come a time when you'll be able to do the right thing."_

"_I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by..."_

_XxX_

"_It's not about living forever Jackie. It's about living with yourself forever…"_

_XxX_

"_How far are you willing to go for this girl?"_

"_I'd die for her!"_

"No worries then…"

_XxX_

"I'll always be there for you Jaquline. Heh. Maybe even one day, I'll be immortalized as The Legendary Captain Jack Sparrow! All for you Sweetie…"

Davy Jones laughed sadistically as he turned and walked past Jack.

"What were you saying? Cruelty or opportunity? How about now Jack Sparrow? Are ye going to condemn a man, a friend, to de…" He stopped as his body was wracked in excruciating pain, his tentacled beard going through spasms. He turned around, his eyes widening.

He saw his heart, then the sword piercing it, then the hands holding the broken sword.

Jack let go of Will's limp hand, allowing it to fall from the hilt of his sword.

Davy Jones staggered backwards, falling over the railing and into the heart of the malestrom. He closed his eyes, allowing darkness to consume him. "Calypso…" He whispered with his last breath.

Elizabeth held Will's face in her hands, tears running down her face.

"Will! Will, please look at me! Don't leave me! Please please please…" She begged helplessly. Will turned his sightless eyes toward her.

"Elizabeth…" He whispered painfully.

Jack stood up as he heard quiet chanting. The crew members of the Dutchman were materializing from the wood around them, chanting "Part of the crew, part of the ship." He grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and pulled her off the dying Will.

"Jack! Let go of me! Let go! WILL!" Elizabeth struggled harshly as he pulled her away from Will and over to the railing.

"Elizabeth, there's nothing we can do luv! We have to get off this bloody ship before it takes us down with it!" He argued, grabbing a rope from the Pearl that had gotten tangled with the ropes from the Dutchman. He quickly untangled them, leaving him to grasp them tightly and swing over to the Pearl while Elizabeth clutched him and cried.

He landed on the deck of the Pearl just as it was pulling out of the malestrom. All could hear the loud crunch as the Flying Dutchman was destroyed in the maw of the malestrom. The second the Dutchman disappeared beneath the waves, the storm dipersed as quickly as it came. You could barely tell that mere seconds before was the storm to end all storms.

XxxX

Cutler Beckett stood at the front of his ship, a small smile on his face. He delicately scratched his eyebrow with his pinky.

"Come Lt. Groves. Let us go and congradulate Mr. Sparrow on his spectacular victory." He said lightly, amusement woven into his voice. Lt. Groves gave him a confused look.

"E-Excuse me? Are you serious sir?"

"Yes. Afterwards we can leave him with a parting gift. A few cannon balls, some musket rounds, and hopefully a floating pile of dead bodies and timber," He answered. He then turned towards the Lt.

"If I could drag the Black Pearl to the deapths once, I could most certainly do it again."

XxxX

Jack stood by the railing of his ship, a frown on his face as he noticed the Endeavor growing closer. His broken and worn crew started worried murmerings. He ignored them.

"Come on…Hurry it up whelp!" He growled to himself impatiently. _Did it work? Or did I just sentence Elizabeth to a life of sorrow?_

His question was answered as the Flying Dutchman broke through the water's surface. All the sea matter that had integrated itself into the ship was crumbling away, revealing a dark mahogany wood and white sails. Even the crew members were returning to normal, the sea life falling off onto the deck with wet plops. They looked at themselves, then at each other, unable to believe what was happening. Some were smiling, seeing their own flesh for the first time in decades. Their gaze wandered up to the helm, where a man stood weakly next to the wheel. His face was sickly pale, but his light brown eyes were fierce. The scar on his chest was bright red.

Elizabeth smiled happily, while Jack let out a sigh of relief. The crew stared at the ship sailing next to the Pearl, relived that they no longer had to fight them. Will locked eyes with Jack, and an unspoken understanding passed between them.

Cutler Beckett smiled, not seeing Will at the wheel of the Dutchman.

"So she survived…" He said quietly. His smile quickly faded as he noticed the Dutchman and the Pearl lining up on either side of his own ship, cannons being quickly loaded and poking their heads out of their port.

Will and Jack looked at each other, and nodded.

"FIRE."

Cannons boomed as the balls tore the wood of the Endeavor. Men were shredded as the splinters tore through their bodies. Cutler Beckett stood and numbly watched the carnage bloom around him.

"……It's just…good buisness…" He muttered. His eyes widened as darkness overpowered his vision. He fell off the front of the ship, blood staining his powdered wig. His body landed on his own East India Trading Company flag.

Elizabeth blew the smoke away from her pistol with a look of grim satisfaction on her face.

The EITC armada turned and fled, not wanting to go up against an immortal ship and crew. The Bretheren Court cheered, their shouts of joy echoing across the still waters. The Captains tossed their hats across their ship's in respect to the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman. Even Teague lifted his hat and smiled ever-so-slightly. _Perhaps the boy isn't such a failure after all…_

Jack stood at the wheel, smiling as he watched his crew celebrate.

"Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat." Jack handed him his hat, his grin becoming larger. Gibbs took his hat and threw it out over the deck, shouting happily as he did.

"…Now go and get it." Jack said seriously. Gibbs looked at him. "And while you're down there, bring Jaquline too. I want her to be with me."

"Aye captain." Gibbs took off down the steps.

Although he had just won the most important battle of his life, there was something poking Jack in the back of his mind, saying that something wasn't quite right.

**"You know what happened. You just don't want it to be true."** A miniature Jack appeared on Jack's left shoulder. Jack shook his head.

"No…you're wrong…" Jack muttered out loud.

**"Am I?"** The mini-Jack inspected his fingernails. Now that the hallucination had voiced that fear, each minute passing felt like tourtuous hours. Jack's worried smile vanished when Gibbs came back.

"I looked all over the ship sir," Gibbs said, handing back Jack's hat.

"But I couldn't find her. I'm sorry Jack."

Jack stared at Gibbs shaking his head.

"No…nonononono!" He whimpered, sinking to his knees.

_No…_

**"Don't you wish you would've stabbed the heart now?"** The mini-Jack sighed.

_No…_


	27. The End?

Silent Sparrow

* * *

Allright. This is the final chapter of Silent Sparrow. Twenty-seven chapters…This makes me sad. I'm happy because thisis the first story that I have worked on till the end, but I'm also sad that this is the end. A lot of you reading have stuck with Jaquline and I till the very end, and for that I thank you. You know who you are! 

Any who, I want to say…enjoy the end of Silent Sparrow! Not much else to say except that I don't own Jack, Bootstrap, Will, Barbossa, the Flying Dutchman, or the Black Pearl. I do own the soundtracks however! I've figured it out: Kidnap Hans Zimmer, then work your way up to Jerry Bruckheimer!

MWAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

…No…I don't even own the soundtracks. Just Jaquline and Yoko….sigh

* * *

Bootstrap squeezed into the tavern, frowning at the enclosed space. The fighting bar patrons stared at him as he walked in. He gave them a quick glare.

"What're you looking at?" He growled. They resumed fighting. Bootstrap walked over to the bartender, who didn't seem too bothered that a rum bottle flew into the wall behind his head and shattered.

"Well, look who's back from the dead. It's old Bootstrap Bill. Haven't seen you in years." The bartender ducked as another bottle went flying. Bootstrap rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Jack recently?" He asked, looking around nervously. The bartender nodded.

"He's over there," He said pointing to the furthest corner of the tavern. "He hasn't moved since he came in yesterday. Good luck trying to talk to him. I tried, but all he did was mumble something 'bout a heart and cruelty or opportunity."

Bootstrap shuddered before he carefully walked over to Jack. He sat down across from him, and frowned when Jack didn't move. His eyes looked like they were focused on something far away, and they were clouded over with pain. He quietly sipped his rum as Bootstrap ordered his own.

_Why didn't I listen to Yoko? If I would've put Jaquline on her ship, she would still be alive..._ Jack thought sadly. The fight was only yesterday, but it seemed like it had just happened again, and again, and again...The scene kept repeating in his eyes, kept sounding in his ears...

..._Don't you wish you would've stabbed it now?..._

Tears started to run down his face. He wiped them away slowly. He wasn't sure why he was bothering. They would simply come back.

Bootstrap's heart ached to see his oldest friend in so much pain because of him, even if he didn't know it. _I'm going have to tell him..._ Bootstrap thought. He cleared his throat.

"Jack?" He asked softly. Jack didn't respond.

"Jack...I'm sorry for what happened."

Jack looked up slowly, then shook his head.

"Why are you sorry? It's my fault she's dead...I should've put her on Yoko's ship..." He said quietly. Bootstrap gulped, thinking carefully about what to say next.

"No...It's my fault. She swung over to the Dutchman and took down a good majority of the crew. I...I didn't know what I was doing. I just reacted. She was fierce...she went down fighting..." Bootstrap rubbed his shoulder where her sword had sunk down to the bone as she died. He shuddered as he remembered the way her eyes softened as she realized who he was. _Uncle Bootstrap?..._It was a moment that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he finally looked at Bootstrap.

"The way you're putting it sounds like that _you_ were the one to kill her." He said slowly. His eyes widened as Bootstrap didn't answer, he simply averted his gaze. Jack started to shake as his pain transformed into anger.

"You...you _did _kill her, didn't you?" He whispered hoarsely. Bootstrap looked at Jack, tears in his eyes.

"Jack, I didn't know what I was doing! I had no control..." He stood up as Jack stood up, and he started backing away. Jack jumped at him, grabbing his shirt and throwing him up against the wall.

"Why did you come? Just to tell me that you, my friend, killed my daughter? Is that why you came?!" Jack growled angrily, hot tears starting to run down his face. Bootstrap shook his head.

"No, I came to tell you that Will wants to talk to you. I thought...now would be the best time to offer my apologies. I swear Jack..."

"Shut it. I don't want to hear your voice anymore," Jack snapped as he let Bootstrap fall to the floor. He turned around. "What does Will want to talk to me about?"

Bootstrap shrugged.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He just said it was urgent, and that you have to hurry."

"I hope you rowed over, because I let Barbossa take the Pearl. It's of no use to me anymore..." Jack sighed, walking out of the tavern and into the night.

* * *

Will stood on the deck of the Flying Dutchman next to Jack, overseeing his crew work to repair the ship. Jack looked around blearily, not really listening to Will's idle chatter about the ship. Finally, Jack raised a hand and placed it over Will's mouth.

"What did you want to see me for?" Jack asked, keeping his hand over Will's mouth. Will lowered Jack's hand.

"Well...I saw that Barbossa had stolen the Pearl again..."

"I let him take it." Jack interrupted. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...I also wanted to see how you were faring." Jack's eye twitched.

"How I'm faring? My daughter, _my reason for life is gone_ and you have the nerve to ask me how I'm faring?!" Will took a step back.

"I was just wondering."

"I'm wondering if a bullet passing through an immortal will injure them." Jack said, pulling out his pistol. Will's crew put their hands on their weapons and stepped closer to Jack. Will shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jack." Will apologized. Jack lowered his pistol.

"I want to show you something."

"I really don't want to be here any longer. It was nice talking to you, but I really must go." Jack said, holstering his pistol. Will's eyes widened.

"Wait! You need to see what I have!" He said, taking hold of Jack's shoulder. Jack sighed.

"Fine. But the minute you're done, I'm leaving." Jack mumbled. Will smiled.

"Come on."

Will brought Jack to his cabin and opened the door. They walked in. The walls and floor were a deep mahogany color, and the pipe organ wasn't covered in seaweed. Jack looked around. There was a small cot nestled in the corner next to the pipe organ. Jack eyed it.

_Do my eyes deceive me, or is that cot moving?_

Will walked over to it, and uncovered the bed. There was a person laying on it, torso covered in bandages.

Jack took a step closer, heart beating hard. His heart jumped in his throat when he saw a pirate brand, and a dark tattoo on the person's left wrist. He walked slowly over to the cot, almost as if he was in a trance. He looked closer at the tattoo. It was of a sparrow, flying over water during night. A small crescent moon and several stars littered the dark background behind the bird.

Jack dropped to his knees as the person stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around, her vision blurry.

"Father?" She said, focusing on the blurry face next to her. She blinked, and her vision cleared. She started to cry.

"Papa!" She jumped off of the cot and into Jack's arms. Jack had tears running down his face too.

"Jaquie!" He buried his face in her hair. Will left the room, so that father and daughter could have some privacy. Jack took Jaquline's face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Jack whispered. Jaquline chuckled.

" I thought I was gone too. I...I got in over my head during the battle. I wanted to help you." She replied, wiping her tears away. Jack shushed her, putting his thumbs over her mouth.

Jack sat down on the cot, putting Jaquline next to him. He put his arm around her.

"I'm so glad that Turner brought you back sweetie. I'm not sure I would've survived much longer." He murmured. Jaquline nestled her head against her father's chest, closing her eyes and breathing in and out in time with his heart beats.

"So, what's the plan now Father?" Jaquline asked quietly. Jack narrowed his eyes, thinking hard.

"...I don't know. What do you suggest?"

Jaquline smiled. She pulled away from Jack and lifted up her trouser leg, revealing a small wooden chart tied around her calf. Jack blinked as she untied it and unrolled it.

"You up for a trip to Florida?" She asked, pointing to the peninsula. Jack peered at the writing next to it.

"Las Aguas De La Vida Eterna?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"The Waters of Eternal Life." Jaquline translated. Jack grinned as he stood up and took the charts.

"Florida it is."


End file.
